THE CRUEL
by vai.piowliang
Summary: dan pembunuh itu akhirnya terungkap sudah,,,, kenapa dia bisa begitu tega melakukan pembunuhan yang begitu keji dan tidak manusiawi? ff WONKYU YAOI WARNING TYPOS
1. Chapter 1

**new FF wonkyu for you WKS**

**specialy for Ahjuma Namja, this is your b'day present from me**

**hope you guys will like and enjoy my story**

**here we go to read the pic**

**cast**

**Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwon, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Zhou Mi, Choi Seung hyun, Taemin and more**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Ting tong

Pintu rumah keluarga Cho diketuk seseorang.

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka oleh pemiliknya

"selamat malam noona! Apa kabar?" seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dengan mata sipit bertanya

"ni! Zhou Mi?" Cho Ahra berusaha berbicara bahasa Mandarin

"ni hao ma?" Ahra masih mencoba bahasa nasional Zhou Mi

"aku baik – baik saja noona" jawab Zhou Mi menggunakan bahasa nasional Ahra

"masuklah! Kapan kau datang?" Ahra mempersilahkan Zhou Mi masuk

"aku baru tiba sore ini noona! Aku begitu merindukan sahabat lamaku" jawab Zhou Mi duduk disofa tamu

"eomma! Lihat siapa yang datang!" Ahra memanggil nyonya Cho

Tak lama tuan dan nyonya Cho keluar dari kamar mereka untuk menyambut Zhou Mi yang baru datang dari negeri tirai bambu China.

"Zhou Mi!" nyonya Cho menyambut Zhou Mi dengan memeluknya begitu erat

Kedatangan Zhou Mi disambut hangat oleh keluarga Cho yang memang sudah begitu lama mengenal Zhou Mi sejak menjalin persahabatan saat Kyuhyun menghabiskan masa SMU-nya di negeri tirai bambu itu

.

"kau pasti sangat lelah. Istirahatlah dikamar Kyuhyun. Malam ini dia tidak akan pulang karena dia sedang mengamen di pulau Jeju menyambut duta pariwisata dari Jepang" Ahra mengantar Zhou Mi masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun

"dia semakin sukses saja noona! Aku ikut senang" Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar

"semakin dia sukses semakin susah untuk bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya" Ahra bercerita

"tentu saja kau sangat merindukannya noona dia memang namja yang menyenangkan" Zhou Mi mengamini

"masuklah istirahatlah" Ahra meninggalkan Zhou Mi didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Zhou Mi segera masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Merapihkan tasnya dan segera menelpon sahabatnya itu

"Tuut tuuut" Zhou Mi mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun

"yeobseo!" suara berat Kyuhyun terdengar begitu sexy

"ni hau ma? Ini aku ada di Korea. Kau tidak akan percaya aku sedang berada didalam kamarmu! Wo hausiang ni Kekasihku" Zhou Mi membuka percakapan ditelpon bersama Kyuhyun dengan bahasa nasionalnya

"pentan! Wo hausiang ni Zhou Mi!" Kyuhyun mengungkapkan rasa rindunya

"kapan kau pulang? Aku tidak akan tinggal lama di Korea karena" tanya Zhou Mi mulai berbahasa Korea

"besok lusa aku pulang! Aku sedang mencari uang disini untuk membeli sebuah pulau" canda Kyuhyun

"baiklah aku akan menunggumu disini hingga kau pulang" ujar Zhou Mi

.

.

Braaak

Terdengar suara benda yang jatuh entah dari mana asalnya. Zhou Mi yang baru saja terlelap segera bangun dan ingin memastikan suara itu berasal dari mana.

"siapa kau?" terdengar suara tuan Cho berteriak dari luar kamar Kyuhyun

Zhou Mi tersentak dia lalu segera turun dari kasur untuk keluar kamar melihat apa yang terjadi dengan tuan Cho

"Aaaaaaa andweeee... andweee" terdengar suara nyonya Cho juga suara keributan diluar sana membuat Zhou Mi khawatir

Zhou Mi segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat dua orang namja berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng sedang memunggunginya menyeret tubuh tuan Cho yang bergelimang darah karena luka tusuk disekujur tubuhnya.

Zhou Mi perlahan mundur dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin agar suaranya tidak terdengar.

Buk buk

Kini terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang dibenturkan ketembok diiringi jeritan nyonya Cho

"ampuuuun!" lirih nyonya Cho membuat Zhou Mi merinding

Zhou Mi segera sembunyi didalam kamar mandi Kyuhyun lalu menelpon Kyuhyun. Namun sayang ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif dan meminta Zhoi Mi untuk meninggalkan pesan suara diponsel itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah terjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan dirumahmu! Sepertinya orang tuamu sudah dibantai orang jahat. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa...

"Aaaaa aku mohon jangan sentuh aku...!" kini terdengar suara Ahra menjerit

Zhou Mi menjatuhkan ponselnya saat mendengar Ahra menjerit. Zhou Mi segera berdiri melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi itu. Zhou Mi merasa terpanggil untuk menolong Ahra

"Tuhan aku mohon lindungi aku juga Ahra noona! Aku ingin menolongnya aku mohon lindungi aku Tuhan!" Zhoi Mi nekad keluar kamar untuk menolong Ahra

Zhou Mi tersentak melihat jasad tuan Cho terkapar diatas lantas luar kamar Kyuhyun dengan darah menggenang dibawah tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang tak kalah menyeramkannya saat melihat jasad nyonya Cho dengan kepala yang pecah akibat dibenturkan kedindin kamarnya.

"terkutuk! Siapa orang yang sudah begitu tega melakukan ini?" Zhou Mi segera berlari menuju kamar Ahra

"jangan lakukan itu! Kita bunuh saja yeoja itu kau jangan memperkosanya!" rupanya pembunuh itu sedang berdebat karena salah satunya sedang berusaha membuka celana dalam Ahra

"lepaskan aku!" teriak Ahra meronta – ronta

"habisi saja dia!" teriak namja yang satunya

"awas dibelakangmu!" namja yang sibuk dengan Ahra mengingatkan rekannya karena Zhou Mi datang

Blaassh

Namja yang satu seketika melempar sebilah belati tepat menusuk dada Zhou Mi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar Ahra.

"Zhou Mi-ahh!" teriak Ahra menjerit

"kau sekarang sendirian dan tidak adalagi yang tertinggal disini" namja itu segera memasukan batangnya kedalam vagina Ahra dengan paksa dan mulai memperkosanya

Ahra menjerit kesakitan karena pelecehan itu. Namun namja jahat itu tidak menghiraukan jeritan Ahra dia terus melampiaskan nafsu syahwatnya.

Zhou Mi yang masih bernafas dan berusaha untuk bangun karena ingin menolong Ahra justru membuat dia harus kehilangan nyawanya. Namja yang tadi melemparkan belati kedadanya dengan sigap mencabut kembali belati itu lalu menggorok leher Zhou Mi hingga Zhou Mi meregang nyawa.

Ahra masih harus melayani nafsu bejad namja jahat yang sudah membunuh orang tuanya. Dan setelah nafsunya terpuaskan namja itu segera turun dari tubuh Ahra yang mulai lemas lalu menusukan pisau belatinya diperut Ahra berkali – kali hingga Ahra kehilangan nyawanya. Namja itu memakai kembali celananya yang tadi dia turunkan lalu merapihkan diri

"kita pergi sekarang!" ajak namja yang cabul itu pada rekannya

"kita sudah membantai habis keluarga Cho yang terhormat itu" namja cabul menendang tubuh Zhou Mi yang sudah tidak bernyawa

"kau salah! namja yang aku gorok itu bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun putra bungsu keluarga ini!" namja itu mematahkan dugaan namja cabul

"apa kau mengenali wajahnya?" namja cabul bertanya

"bukankah tadi kita sama – sama mendengar teriakan Cho Ahra? Dia meneriakkan nama namja itu dan bukan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau terlalu menikmati nafsu bejadmu hingga kau melewatkan banyak hal" sindir namja satunya

"jadi kita masih ada satu tugas yang belum selesai! Yaitu membunuh namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu! Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menghabisinya" namja Cabul mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Taemin memarkirkan mobilnya dibasement appartementnya lalu keluar berjalan menuju pintu lift.

Toktaktotak

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang dibelakang Taemin yang semakin mendekat. Taemin menengok kearah suara langkah itu yang ternyata adalah milik seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng.

Taemin mengabaikan keanehan yang ditunjukan namja misterius itu. Taemin meneruskan langkahnya menuju pintu lift yang sebentar lagi akan dicapainya.

Triing

Pintu lift terbuka lalu Taemin segera masuk kedalam lift itu. Taemin memijit tombol angka 1 lalu 4 menuju dimana kamarnya berada. Namja bertopeng itu ikut masuk kedalam lift bersama Taemin sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup

Taemin masih berusaha santai membuka – buka isi pesan masuk diponsel pintarnya. Dia masih mengabaikan keanehan namja bertopeng yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan pisau dari balik bajunya.

"kau tidak pernah menyangka ini adalah malam terakhirmu! Kau akan hidup jika kau katakan dimana Cho Kyuhyun berada" namja bertopeng itu menodongkan pisaunya keperut Taemin

"kau siapa?" Taemin mulai terkejut

"kau sepupunya bukan? katakan dimana Cho Kyuhyun berada?" namja bertopeng mulai menekan pisau itu untuk melukai Taemin

"aku tidak tahu dia dimana! Aku benar – benar tidak tahu!" Taemin mulai ketakutan dan matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata

"kau tidak beruntung!" namja itu menusukan pisau itu ke leher Taemin hingga darah menyembur keluar begitu derah dari leher Taemin.

Taemin dibiarkan sekarat didalam lift hingga ada seseorang menemukannya. Sementara namja bertopeng segera keluar dilantai berikutnya pintu lift itu terbuka.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

One week later

"Toktoktok" Pintu ruangan Youngwon diketuk anak buahnya

"masuklah" Youngwon masih serius membaca file yang ada diatas mejanya

"Letnan Siwon menunggu anda kap!" ujar anak buah Youngwon

"suruh dia masuk!" Youngwon masih serius membaca filenya

.

"selamat siang kap!" Siwon membungkukan badannya

"kau sudah tahu apa alasan kau dipindah tugaskan dan menjadi partnerku?" tanya Youngwon menyambut Siwon

"menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan keluarga Cho" jawab Siwon tegas

"bukan hanya menyelidiki tapi menangkap pembunuhnya yang hingga saat ini masih bebas diluar sana" Youngwon menyerahkan file yang tadi dibacanya pada Siwon

Siwon membuka file itu dan membaca isinya. Siwon tampak begitu risih saat melihat beberapa gambar korban yang tewas secara mengenaskan.

"ini namja yang diduga menjadi target pembunuhan berikutnya! Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah putra bungsu mendiang tuan Cho" Youngwon menunjukan foto Kyuhyun pada Siwon

"kenapa dia menjadi target selanjutnya Kap?" Siwon memperhatikan wajah dalam foto itu

"karena dia selamat dari pembantaian malam dimana keluarganya dibunuh. Bukti yang menguatkan adalah sudah dua orang yang begitu dekat dengannya tewas secara mengenaskan. Namja ini namanya Taemin dia adalah sepupu Cho Kyuhyun yang ditemukan tewas didalam lift gedung appartementnya. Dan yeoja ini namanya Seohyun. Dia adalah rekan duet Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Dia ditemukan tewas dengan luka tusuk diperut dikamar hotel tempat dia menginap setelah sebelumnya dia diperkosa pelaku" Youngwon menunjukan gambar korban lainnya selain keluarga Cho

"ini benar – benar biadab! Aku tidak habis pikir sebenarnya apa tujuan pembunuh itu membantai keluarga Cho? Dendam?" Siwon meletakan foto – foto korban yang mengenaskan

"dendam pribadi sepertinya. Kau tahu keluarga Cho adalah pebisnis handal dimana banyak sekali pesaing gelap maupun terang yang bisa mengancamnya" Youngwon menyimpan foto – foto yang Siwon letakkan kedalam map

"lalu dimana namja ini berada sekarang kap?" tanya Siwon

"dia masih dirawat dirumah sakit dibawah pengawasan dokter Kim Kibum. Dia mengalami depresi berat setelah pembantaian keluarganya. Aku sudah menempatkan beberapa polisi disana" jawab Youngwon

"dia pasti sangat terpukul karena tragedi ini!" Siwon mulai menunjukan simpatinya

"aku dengan kau memiliki keahlian khusus tentu saja selain bakat menembakmu yang tidak ada tandingannya. Kau memegang sabuk hitam untuk taekwondo?" tanya kangin

"tidak ada yang istimewa kap" Siwon merendahkan diri

"itulah sebabnya kenapa aku ingin melibatkanmu dalam kasus ini! Selain menjadi partnerku, Kau bisa menjadi bodyguard untuk Cho Kyuhyun" Youngwon tersenyum

"kapten kau pasti bercanda!" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Youngwon dan Siwon sedang melangkah menelusuri lorong rumah sakit dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Siwon tampak mencurigai seseorang yang baru keluar dari kamar dimana Kyuhyun dirawat

"kapten perawat itu sangat mencurigakan!" Siwon bergegas mengejar seorang perawat yang memakai sepatu high heels dan tingkahnya begitu mencurigakan

"kau periksa kedalam kamar! Aku akan mengejarnya" Youngwon memerintah

Siwon segera masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak dijaga para polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan!" Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang wajahnya ditutup kantung plastik untuk mencekiknya

"sebenarnya dimana para penjaga yang bertugas menjagamu?" Siwon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu berusaha melepaskan kantung plastik yang menutup wajah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bernafas. Wajahnya membiru begitu juga dengan bibirnya.

"kau tidak boleh mati!" Siwon memukul – mukul dada Kyuhyun

Siwon menekan dada Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya berusaha memompa jantung Kyuhyun. Mulutnya Siwon tempelkan dengan mulut Kyuhyun berusaha memberikan bantuan nafas pada Kyuhyun

"ayo bernafaslah" Siwon terus mengulangi aksinya hingga Kyuhyun kembali bernafas

"apa ada seseorang yang bisa menolongku!" teriak Siwon keluar kamar Kyuhyun lalu kembali berusaha membantu Kyuhyun kembali bernafas.

"uhuuuk uhuuuk" akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali bernafas

"kau bernafas" Siwon bernafas lega

"perawat tadi tiba – tiba ingin membunuhku!" Kyuhyun bercerita

"kami tahu! Kapten Youngwon sedang berusaha mengejarnya. Kau tidak aman disini" Siwon mengawasi sekitar kamar

"bukankah kamarku selalu dijaga beberapa polisi?" tanya Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit

"itulah yang aku herankan! Tidak ada satupun polisi yang menjaga kamarmu saat aku datang" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun

"lalu kau siapa?" Kyuhyun mulai penasaran akan sosok Siwon yang berdiri dihadapannya

"aku Letnan Siwon! Aku yang bertugas menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang menimpa keluargamu" Siwon membuka identitasnya

"apa kau akan menangkap pembunuh yang sudah merampas keluargaku?" air mata Kyuhyun mulai menetes

"aku harus menangkap mereka!" jawab Siwon tegas

"apa kau bisa melindungiku Letnan?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap

"apa kau memang begitu memerlukan sebuah perlindungan?" tanya Siwon menatap Kyuhyun iba

"keluargaku dibantai dengan begitu tragis, begitu juga dengan orang – orang dekatku! Aku tahu target mereka adalah aku! Jadi tentu saja aku butuh sebuah perlindungan" Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya

"jika kau percaya dan yakin aku bisa melindungimu! Maka aku akan melindungimu Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon tersenyum tipis memberikan Kyuhyun harapan juga semangat.

**TBC**

**annyeong!**

**vai publish ff wonkyu lagi nihh**

**miane kalo critanya sadis and bikin serem**

**gak tau nih setelah Bloody painting vai jadi ketagihan bikin ff sadis tapi mudah"an masih ada yang mau baca yah!**

**gmn ama chapter awal ini?**

**masih bingung kan pastinya ini crita mau dibikin kaya apa hehhe**

**yang pasti ini ff wonkyu udh pasti Siwon ama Kyuhyun bakalan terlibat dalam asmara :p**

**review yang banyak yah!**

**plisss**

**udah dulu chitchatnya**

**gomawo saranghaeo**

**hugs muaaaachhh**


	2. Chapter 2

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"aku tidak berhasil menangkap yeoja itu!" tiba – tiba kapten Youngwon masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun mengagetkan Siwon juga Kyuhyun

"beruntung aku tidak terlambat datang kap! Kyuhyun-ssi hampir saja lewat. Yeoja itu berusaha membunuhnya dengan mencekiknya memakai sebuah kantung plastik" Siwon melaporkan

"kyuhyun-ssi! Apa kau mengenal yeoja itu?" kapten Youngwon bertanya

"sama sekali tidak mengenalkan tuan! Aku baru melihatnya" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba duduk

"apa kau mencurigai seseorang yang menjadi pelaku semua musibah buruk yang sudah menimpa keluargamu?" letnan Siwon bertanya

"entahlah! Appa terlalu banyak memiliki pesaing, appa juga sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti orang. Sudah banyak pengusaha kecil yang appa tindas hingga akhirnya appa menjadi pemilik baru perusaan itu untuk menggabungkannya dengan kerajaan bisnis appa" jawab Kyuhyun melebarkan tersangka

"jika begitu akan sangat sulit bagi kami untuk mencari tersangkanya! Karena ternyata tuan Cho memiliki banyak musuh" kapten Youngwon memijit bel untuk memanggil perawat

"tapi aku yakin dari sekian banyak musuh yang tuan Cho miliki pasti ada satu yang sangat istimewa. Bagaimana dengan warisan? Aku baca dari file yang kapten Youngwon berikan padaku tuan Cho juga adalah salah satu pewaris dari hotel berbintang di pulau Jeju. Mungkin ada ke-tidak puas-an dari anggota keluarga lainnya karena yang aku dengar warisan itu sangatlah besar" Siwon mencoba menganalisa

"mungkin saja letnan! Aku dengar dari eomma, appa adalah anak yang dilahirkan diluar nikah. Itu sebabnya appa tidak dekat dengan keluarganya. Tapi saat kakek meninggal, kakek memberikan warisannya pada appa yang jumlahnya sama besar dengan anak kakek dari istri sahnya. Sejak saat itu appa menjadi sering mendapatkan teror" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba membantu Siwon dan Youngwon

"kita mulai dari sana kap! Siapa tahu pengawasan kita akan mendapatkan titik terang" ujar Siwon semangat

.

"selamat sore!" dokter Kibum yang cantik masuk bersama beberapa perawat karena panggilan Youngwon

"sore dokter! Anda masih bertugas?" balas Youngwon menyambut kedatangan dokter Kibum

"kebetulan saya masih ada pasien istimewa" jawab Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun

"apakah Kyuhyun-ssi bisa kami bawa pulang?" Youngwon bertanya

"kondisi kejiwaannya masih labil. Tapi apa alasan anda ingin membawa Kyuhyun-ssi keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" tanya Kibum memeriksa mata dan nadi Kyuhyun

"dia baru saja selamat dari ancaman pembunuhan! Beruntung letnan Siwon berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya" ujar Youngwon

Dokter Kibum melirik kearah Siwon lalu memandang perawatnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"bukankah Kyuhyun-ssi selalu dijaga ketat oleh beberapa polisi?" dokter Kibum kembali melirik Siwon yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya

"itulah yang kami masalahkan! Saat kami sampai kami tidak menemukan satu orang polisipun disini" ujar Siwon mengecek keluar kamar

"bukankah ada perintah untuk meninggalkan tuan Kyuhyun? Tadi saya mendengar obrolan dua orang polisi yang menjaga tuan Kyuhyun untuk kembali kekantor" perawat yang mendampingi Kibum membuka suara

"jinja?" Youngwon tampak heran

"tidak mungkin kap! Ini pasti adalah jebakan" Siwon menduga

"jika begitu Kyuhyun-ssi akan kami bawa pulang sekarang juga! Tolong siapkan saja resep yang harus dikonsumsi Kyuhyun dok!" Youngwon membuat keputusan

"jika anda memaksa saya akan mengijinkan anda membawa Kyuhyun-ssi pulang! Ini kartu nama saya! Anda bisa menghubungi saya kapanpun anda membutuhkannya" Kibum menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Youngwon lalu melirik Kyuhyun sedikit sinis

.

.

"ini resep yang harus ditebus segera! Obat penenang juga vitamin B complex, berikan saat Kyuhyun-ssi merasa gelisah saja. Dia masih sering mengalami mimpi buruk setiap malamnya" Kibum menyerahkan resep pada Siwon yang mengikutinya kedalam ruang kerjanya

"ghamsamida dokter Kim!" Siwon menerima resep dengan senyum joker menghiasi wajahnya pamit keluar ruangan dokter Kim

"letnan Siwon!" dokter Kim memanggil

"nee!" Siwon

"apakah pelakunya masih sulit untuk ditemukan?" tiba – tiba dokter Kim bertanya

"kami masih mengumpulan bukti kuat untuk menuju pelakunya. Saat ini kami masih memiliki banyak tersangka" jawab Siwon menoreh kearah dokter Kim

"semoga kau berhasil menangkap tersangkanya letnan!" dokter Kim tersenyum seperti terpaksa

"ghamsamida" Siwon menganggukan wajahnya lalu keluar dari ruangan dokter Kim

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam mobil dinas Kapten Youngwon bersama Letnan Siwon. Kyuhyun duduk dibelakang sendirian sementara Kapten Youngwon dan Letnan Siwon duduk didepan

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang layak?" Kapten Youngwon bertanya pada Siwon

"aku masih menginap dimotel kap! Bukan motel bisa disebut rumah bordir mungkin karena aku sering menemukan pasangan mesum dan juga mendengar orang berkencan dikamar sebelah" Siwon mengeluhkan tempat tinggalnya

"kau begitu pelit! Carilah appartement yang layak dan bermodalah sedikit lebih banyak Choi Siwon!" Kapten Youngwon menyindir

"aku masih harus berhemat Kap! Ada yang jauh lebih penting yang harus aku utamakan selain tempat tinggalku" jawab Siwon

"baiklah! Jika begitu Kyuhyun-ssi aku tempatkan bersama dongsaengku saja! Disana pasti aman karena dongsaengku tinggal ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian" Youngwon mengemukakan idenya

Siwon menengok kearah Kyuhyun lalu memberinya senyuman.

"percayalah Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau aman bersama kami!" Siwon menyemangati Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tampak begitu murung

"mianata aku harus merepotkan kalian! Tapi aku memilih untuk tinggal dirumah orang tuaku saja! Aku sangat merindukan mereka dan rumah itu adalah kenangan yang ditinggalkan mereka untukku" Kyuhyun menolak saran Youngwon yang akan menempatkan Kyuhyun bersama dongsaengnya yang belum Kyuhyun kenal

"akan sangat berbahaya jika kau kembali ketempat itu! Pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran diluar sana! Mereka masih mencarimu dan ingin membunuhmu!" Siwon menjelaskan

"ijinkan aku bermalam disana malam ini saja! Aku mohon hanya malam ini saja karena aku ingin mengenang mereka!" Kyuhyun memaksa

Kapten Youngwon dan Letnan Siwon Siwon saling memandang dan mereka berfikir bagaimana selanjutnya

"baiklah! Kau mendapatkan malammu dirumah itu. Kami akan memberikan pengawasan ketat untukmu" Kapten Youngwon mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun

"apa Letnan Siwon akan menjagaku?" Kyuhyun melihat Siwon begitu memelas

"aku akan menjagamu disana!" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang memandangi foto keluarganya didalam kamarnya. Air matanya menetes saat memandangi foto itu

"kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon berdiri dengan bokong yang menempel dimeja belajar Kyuhyun

"mereka sangat menyayangiku dan aku begitu kehilangan mereka" jawab Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya

"aku bisa merasakan kehilanganmu! Karena aku juga telah kehilangan orang tuaku" Siwon melangkah menyusuri setiap sudut kamar Kyuhyun

"apa kau memiliki saudara kandung?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat kemana Siwon melangkah

"dongsaeng!" jawab Siwon menyentuh piala penghargaan milik Kyuhyun

"namja?" Kyuhyun penasaran

"namja!" jawab Siwon melihat Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum

"apakah dia seorang polisi?" Kyuhyun tampak semakin tertarik pada kehidupan Siwon

"bukan! Dia drop out dari kampusnya karena dia tidak pernah menghadiri kelas. Dia benar – benar menyusahkanku saja. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya karena dia adalah satu – satunya keluargaku yang tersisa" jawab Siwon panjang lebar

"lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan pribadimu letnan? Apa kau menikah?" Kyuhyun berdiri melangkah perlahan menghampiri Siwon yang berdiri didepan koleksi LD milik Kyuhyun

"aku bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus diriku sendiri! Apalagi untuk berkeluarga" jawab Siwon mengambil satu LD Kyuhyun

"hidupmu pasti sangat membosankan letnan Choi!" Kyuhyun mencoba bercanda

"sangat membosankan! Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku memilih divisi pembunuhan. Karena aku sudah sangat bosan dengan hidupku. Aku bahkan pernah bermimpi aku mati ditangan pembunuh yang aku buru!" Siwon menaruh kembali LD itu

"andwee! Kau tidak boleh mati Letnan! Aku sangat membutuhkan perlindunganmu" Kyuhyun spontan bereaksi

Siwon menoreh kearah Kyuhyun lalu memandangi wajah tampan dan pucat itu

"bagaimana dengan kehidupan pribadimu? Aku pernah mendengar gosip kau terlibat asmara dengan rekan duetmu yang juga menjadi korban pembunuhan" Siwon mulai mengorek masalah pribadi Kyuhyun

"itu semua hanya gosip yang dihembuskan managerku sendiri Letnan. Untuk menutupi kondisi yang sebenarnya" Kyuhyun berkilah

"lalu apa kondisi yang sebenarnya itu? Kau memiliki kekasih yang lain?" Siwon menebak

"nee! Aku berpacaran dengan seorang namja. Zhou Mi itulah kekasihku yang juga menjadi korban pembunuhan keji itu! Aku adalah seorang gay Letnan Choi!" jawab Kyuhyun begitu datar dan tanpa beban

"mworago? Kau gay?" Siwon terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun yang begitu jujur

"kau tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu letnan! Aku tidak akan menggodamu" Kyuhyun terus bercanda

"coba saja kalau kau mampu!" Siwon membalas candaan Kyuhyun

"Ya Tuhan! Babbo" Siwon menepuk jidatnya karena dia teringat sesuatu

"waeyeo?" Kyuhyun melongo

"resepmu! Aku lupa menebusnya" Siwon mengeluarkan resep dari saku celananya

"aku perlu obat itu dokter! Aku masih sering mendapatkan mimpi buruk!" Kyuhyun tampak kecewa

"aku akan segera menebusnya! Kau tunggu didalam kamarmu ini. Ingat untuk menjauhi jendela dan selalu mengunci pintu kamarmu ini. Dibawah ada dua orang polisi yang menjagamu. Jangan pernah membuka pintu kamarmu jika bukan aku yang mengetuknya. Arra!" Siwon berpesan

"apaka aku tidak sebaiknya ikut denganmu letnan?" Kyuhyun memelas

"kau aman disini! Percayalah" Siwon memakai jaketnya

"cepatlah kembali Letnan! Kau harus melindungiku" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang begitu memiliki kesan

"aku akan kembali untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon berjanji

Siwonpun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun didalam rumahnya yang mewah dan menitipkan keselamatan Kyuhyun pada dua orang polisi yang bertugas untuk menjaganya.

.

.

Praaak

Kaca mobil polisi itu dipecahkan oleh seseorang yang memakai masker hitam dengan menggunakan stik baseball.

Bank! Bank!

Terdengar dua tembakan dari senapan milik orang tersebut menembaki kepala petugas polisi itu dari jarak dekat hingga membuat kedua polisi itu terkapar bersimbah darah.

.

.

Siwon sudah dalam perjalanannya kembali menuju rumah keluarga Cho. Mobil dinas itu Siwon kemudikan begitu cepat seperti kesetanan karena Siwon hampir menyerempet, menyenggol dan menabrak pengguna jalan lainnya.

Ada alasan kenapa Siwon melakukan itu. Siwon baru saja mendapat telpon dari Kyuhyun yang tidak jelas suaranya karena Kyuhyun berbicara dengan cara berbisik seperti menghindari seseorang agar tidak mendengar suaranya. Selain itu, Siwon juga mendapatkan pesan singkat yang dikirim Kyuhyun mengabarkan bahwa dia mendengar suara tembakan dari bawah rumahnya dan keributan didalam rumahnya.

.

.

Siwon sudah sampai dihalaman rumah keluarga Cho yang luas itu, siwon segera mengeluarkan pistolnya bersiap – siap untuk menembak siapapun yang membuatnya curiga.

Langkah Siwon semakin cepat untuk memeriksa anak buahnya didalam mobil polisi yang sudah Siwon lihat kacanya pecah berantakan diatas rumput halaman itu.

"astaga!" Siwon mengecek denyut nadi leher anak buahnya yang sudah tewas itu

Siwon segera mengabarkan kantor pusat untuk mengirimkan bantuan dan ambulance karena ada dua petugas yang menjadi korban.

Siwon berlari menuju rumah dengan penuh hati – hati dan matanya tidak melewatkan setiap sudut mencari tersangka.

Braak

Pintu masuk Siwon tendang dengan keras lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kesetiap sisi untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Dirasa sudah aman, Siwon berlari menuju tangga untuk memeriksa kondiri Kyuhyun.

Wajah Siwon pucat saat mendapati pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dan keadaannya begitu berantakan dan dia tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Siwon semakin lemas saat melihat ada bercak darah didalam kamar mandi Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon berteriak mencari Kyuhyun

Braaak

Terdengar suara gaduh dari luar kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon segera keluar untuk memeriksa asal suara itu. Siwon mengarahkan pistolnya kesetiap sisi.

"letnan Choi!" Kyuhyun keluar dari satu ruangan seperti tempat menurukan cucian kelantai bawah ruang laundry

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya

"gwencana?" tanya Siwon memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun

"gwencana!" Kyuhyun menangis

"kau tidak terluka?" tanya Siwon begitu cemas

"tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku yakin darah itu adalah darah pembunuhnya!" Siwon menganalisa

"bawa aku pergi dari sini letnan Choi! Aku takut! Aku tidak ingin mati" Kyuhyun histeris dan mulai kejang – kejang karena dia masih mengalami depresi berat

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Bertahanlah!" Siwon semakin panik melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu

.

.

Bantuan sudah tiba, Siwon segera mengangkat Kyuhyun yang jatuh pingsan untuk dibawa keklinik pribadi dokter Kim Kibum.

"ada darah dikamar Kyuhyun-ssi! Periksa DNA-nya karena darah itu bukanlah milik Kyuhyun-ssi!" Siwon memerintah salah satu petugas setelah memasukan Kyuhyun kedalam mobil dinasnya

"Baik letnan!" jawab petugas

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali ditangani dokter Kim Kibum ditempat prakteknya. Tentu saja atas se-ijin Kapten Youngwon sebagai kepala yang menangani kasus Kyuhyun.

"dia benar – benar syock berat! Memorinya tidak akan membuang kejadian – kejadian buruk yang sudah terjadi akhir – akhir ini. Perlu waktu yang sangat lama untuk bisa membuatnya kembali pulih. Trauma berat seperti ini akan sangat membuat pasiennya menderita. Mimpi buruk, delusi, bahkan hal yang lebih ekstrim adalah dia bisa saja ingin mengakhiri hidup. Karena dia terlalu takut jika pembunuh itu berhasil menemukannya, dan membunuhnya dengan cara yang sangat keji yang ada dalam pikirannya. Sehingga membuat dia berfikir bunuh diri akan lebih baik untuknya karena dia bisa memilih dengan lebih baik bagaimana cara dia mengakhiri hidup bukan dengan cara yang keji seperti yang dia pikirkan jika pembunuh itu melakukannya" dokter Kim menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Letnan Siwon dan Kapten Youngwon

"jika begitu dia tidak boleh ditinggalkan sendirian!" letnan Siwon membuka suara

"sama sekali tidak boleh!" dokter Kim menegaskan

.

Letnan Siwon masuk kedalam kamar dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Dia memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan penuh rasa iba. Siwon menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya

"sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan darimu Kyuhyun-ssi? Lihatlah kau begitu polos dan naif saat tertidur. Apakah ada orang yang begitu tega menghabisi nyawamu?" Siwon berbicara sendiri.

Malam itu Kyuhyun menginap diklinik dokter Kim dijaga ketat oleh empat orang petugas kepolisian juga Letnan Choi.

"mulai besok kau harus menjaganya dengan sangat ketat. Bawa dia bersamamu! Carilah tempat yang layak" Kapten Youngwon memerintah sebelum dia pamit pulang

"baik kap!" Siwon menyanggupi

.

.

Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya dimotel sederhana bahkan sangat kumuh. Mereka sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Siwon yang lantai lorong kamar itu begitu kotor membuat Kyuhyun seorang tuan muda tidak merasa nyaman. Siwon masuk lebih dulu kedalam kamarnya yang kecil itu.

"miane jika kau tidak merasa nyaman tinggal bersamaku dikamar ini! Beginilah kehidupan seorang letnan yang bertugas didivisi pembunuhan. Tidak ada lahan untukku berkorupsi" Siwon menyindir beberapa rekan seprofesinya yang banyak melakukan korupsi

"miane jika apa yang aku katakan ini akan menyinggungmu letnan Choi! Aku memiliki banyak uang! Aku akan membayarmu banyak karena kau menjagaku dan melindungiku. Aku tidak nyaman tinggal ditempat seperti ini! Carilah appartement yang bagus untuk kita tempati berdua letnan Choi! Aku akan membayarnya" Kyuhyun berbicara dan tentu saja itu sedikit menyinggung perasaan Siwon

"mworago? Aku tahu kau adalah tuan muda yang biasa hidup mewah dan senang. Kau tentu saja tidak akan bertahan tinggal ditempat kumuh seperti ini. Tapi cobalah untuk bertahan sampai aku menemukan tempat yang layak dan aman. Malam ini kita tidur disini. Besok aku akan mencari tempat untuk kita tinggal" Siwon mencoba menahan rasa tersinggungnya

"baiklah! Aku akan bertahan selama kau ada disampingku Letnan!" Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan dengan kesan yang sama saat dirumah sakit tempo hari.

.

.

Malam itu Kyuhyun kembali gelisah. Keringat menetes disekujur tubuhnya. Siwon yang tidur diatas kursi terbangun karena Kyuhyun terus saja bersuara.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kyuhyun-ssi" Siwon mencoba membuat Kyuhyun bangun untuk memberinya obat penenang resep dari dokter Kibum

"jangan dekati aku aku mohon! Tidaaaaak!" Kyuhyun teriak lalu terbangun

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau baik – baik saja?" Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk

"aku kembali bermimpi buruk letnan! Tolong aku" Kyuhyun spontan memeluk Siwon dengan erat dan begitu ketakutan

"kau aman bersamaku! Besok aku akan mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman untukmu! Kau harus minum obatmu" Siwon mengambil toples kecil berisi obat penenang yang diresepkan Kibum

Siwon buka toples itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tablet itu. Siwon mencoba mencium obat tersebut berulang kali.

"apa obat ini yang biasa kau minum?" Siwon memastikan

"aku baru mengkonsumsinya setelah menjadi pasien dokter Kim" jawab Kyuhyun bingung melihat reaksi Siwon

"aku tahu obat ini! Ini bukanlah obat penenang biasa. ini adalah _Lysergic acid_. Kau tentu saja akan terus mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan akan terus teringat traumamu. Obat ini termasuk dalam golongan halusinogen. Jika kau terus mengkonsumsinya kau akan berhalusinasi hingga hal yang sangat mengerikan!" Siwon mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang dia simpan diatas meja

"bagaimana kau tahu obat itu dok?" Kyuhyun tampak begitu cemas

"adikku kecanduan obat ini" jawab menghubungi seseorang

"yeobseo Letnan Choi!" terdengar suara seorang yeoja diseberang

"kau cari tahu tentang dokter Kim Kibum! Periksa latar belakangnya dengan detail!" perintah Siwon pada yeoja yang dia telpon

"siap! Kau akan segera mendapatkan kabarnya" yeoja itu menyanggupi

Siwon menutup telponnya lalu memasukan topless berisi obat bius itu kedalam kantung plastik transparan sebagai salah satu barang bukti.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Letnan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah _check out_ dari motel tempat Siwon menginap selama beberapa hari. Kyuhyun tak beda seperti anak ayam yang terus mengikuti induknya terhadap Siwon.

"bagaimana tuan muda? Apa kau ingin memilih dimana kita tinggal?" tanya Siwon menyalakan mesin mobilnya

"aku tahu tempat yang tepat dan nyaman untuk kita tinggal Letnan! Marriot Executive Apartements" jawab Kyuhyun menyebutkan salah satu gedung apartement mewah di Seoul

"jika bukan karena aku menjadi penjagamu! Entah sampai kapan aku bisa merasakan tinggal ditempat mewah itu" letnan Siwon merendahkan dirinya sendiri

Kriiiing kriiiing

Ponsel Siwon berbunyi. Siwon segera menjawabnya karena panggilan itu dari yeoja yang semalam dia tugaskan mencari tahu tentang dokter Kim

"yeobseo!" jawab Siwon

"aku akan memberimu sebuah laporan yang mencengangkan letnan Choi yang tampan!" yeoja itu menggoda

"katakan!" tanya Siwon tersenyum karena candaan sang yeoja

"dia adalah puteri mendiang Kim Ming Soo pengusaha yang tewas bunuh diri karena bangkrut. Mendiang Kim Ming Soo terlilit hutang yang amat besar pada mendiang tuan Cho. Jadi bisa dikatakan dokter Kim Kibum memiliki hubungan atau kenangan yang buruk dengan mendiang Tuan Cho!" yeoja tadi melaporkan hal yang berhasil membuat Siwon tercengang.

"i got you!" Siwon tersenyum puas seolah dia telah berhasil memecahkan sebuah teka – teki

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update juga nihh cerita ngeyel**

**gomawo buat semua yg udh review ff wonkyu ini**

**miane kalo vai gak bisa absent satu" nama reviewers nya**

**tapi trust me! vai selalu inget kok nama" kalian!**

**buat Astri vai tuh malah gak suka baca cerita manga makanya vai g tau ama judul video J. ff ini terinspirasi dari banyak film trailer Hollywood yang udh vai tonton tapi ide cerita sihh ttep hasil pemikiran otak vai. but it's oke vai sih seneng aja kalo ada yang sama :p**

**gmn ama chapter ini? masih mikir" yah siapa pembunuhnya?**

**nahlohh Kibuum?**

**penasaran?**

**tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah! akan ada kejutan disetiap chapternya loh!**

**vai mau membagi sedikit ilmu nihh**

**FYI _Lysergic acid _itu Termasuk sebagai golongan halusinogen (membuat khayalan). adapun efek samping setelah meminumnya ada banyak diantaranya:**

Timbul rasa yang disebut Tripping yaitu seperti halusinasi tempat, warna dan waktu.

Biasanya halusinasi ini digabung menjadi satu hingga timbul obsesi terhadap yang dirasakan dan ingin hanyut di dalamnya.

Menjadi sangat indah atau bahkan menyeramkan dan lama kelamaan membuat perasaan khawatir yang berlebihan (paranoid).

Denyut jantung dan tekanan darah meningkat.

Diafragma mata melebar dan demam.

Disorientasi

Depresi.

Pusing

Panik dan rasa takut berlebihan

Flashback (mengingat masa lalu) selama beberapa minggu atau bulan kemudian.

Gangguan persepsi seperti merasa kurus atau kehilangan berat badan.

**sekian chitcahtnya **

**reviewnya masih kurang tuhh**

**ditunggu yah!**

**gomawo sarangheo kisseu**

**muaaacchh**


	3. Chapter 3

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Siwon segera menghubungi Kapten Youngwon untuk melaporkan kecurigaannya terhadap dokter Kim Kibum berdasarkan obat bius yang dia resepkan untuk Kyuhyun Siwon juga segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membuat surat panggilan untuk dokter Kim Kibum yang akan segera diperiksa masih sebagai status saksi.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan apartement yang super nyaman untuk mereka tinggali berdua. Kyuhyun memang benar – benar tuan muda yang memiliki selera sangat tinggi. Dia tahu bagaimana memanjakan diri.

Toktoktok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon yang terbuka. Terlihat Siwon sedang merapihkan barang – barangnya dan menyusunnya dilemari. Siwon menoreh kearah Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum

"kau mencariku?" tanya Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun

"letnan Choi! Aku lapar aku ingin mentraktirmu makan" Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon untuk menikmati makan siang

"aku juga lapar kita makan sekarang!" Siwon menerima ajakan Kyuhyun

Kriiing kriing

Suara ponsel milik Siwon berbunyi tanda menerima panggilan. Siwon melihat monitor ponselnya untuk mengecek _caller id_ yang ternyata dari dongsaengnya bernama Choi Seung Hyun.

"yeobseo!" Siwon menjawab panggilan dari dongsaengnya

"hyung aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Penting!" Seung Hyun memang selalu memaksa

"kau dimana sekarang?" Siwon bertanya sambil terus melangkah bersama Kyuhyun keluar dari apartement

"aku ada didepan motel dimana kau menginap hyung! tapi kau sudah pergi" jawab Seung Hyung

"temui aku di Myoungdong Kyoja restoran! Aku akan ada disana 20 menit lagi" ujar Siwon tegas

"baiklah aku akan segera menemuimu" Seung Hyung menutup ponselnya.

"kau tidak keberatan jika adikku bergabung? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu" tanya Siwon memijit tombol lift

"tentu saja tidak letnan! Kau tidak perlu membayarku makan. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat aku yang akan mentraktirmu" jawab Kyuhyun selalu menunjukan ekspresi manja pada Siwon

_'apakah kau memang selalu menggemaskan seperti ini Cho Kyuhyun? Lama – lama aku bisa gila terus berdekatan denganmu. Lupakan dia Choi Siwon kau adalah namja yang waras dan kau adalah namja yang menyukai makhluk pemilik payudara indah'_ Siwon menghibur dirinya sendiri dan berusaha untuk menghidar perasaan aneh yang perlahan mulai muncul terhadap Kyuhyun

Triiing

Pintu lift terbuka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam lift yang kosong itu. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh dan tidak biasanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa canggung dengan tatapan Siwon itu.

"bagaimana perasaanmu saat tahu kekasihmu mati menjadi korban pembunuhan didalam rumahmu?" tanya Siwon benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun tersentak

"letnan Choi!" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"kau pasti sangat sedih" Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun kearah lampu lift itu

"aku sangat sedih dan aku ingin pembunuh itu segera tertangkap. Aku ingin mendengar alasannya kenapa dia melakukan perbuatan biadab itu!" Kyuhyun tidak kuasa mengontrol emosinya hingga matanya berkaca – kaca

"aku akan segera menemukannya Cho Kyuhyun! Dengar kata – kataku! Aku akan menjebloskannya kepenjara! Aku tidak akan peduli siapapun pelakunya itu aku akan tetap menjebloskannya kedalam penjara" Siwon mencengkran bahu Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya untuk memberikan Kyuhyun semangat

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam restoran Myoungdong Kyoja. Mereka sudah memesan menu andalan dari restoran itu. Kyuhyun sesekali mencuri – curi pandang menatap wajah Siwon saat Siwon sedang menunduk atau sedang melihat kearah luar mencari dongsaengnya.

_'Tuhan namja ini benar – benar telah menggodaku! Dia begitu sempurna. Aku mulai menyukainya dan sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya' _Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya saat berpaling menatap wajah Siwon

.

.

"hyung! aku datang" Seung Hyun yang tampan dan berwajah bengis itu tiba – tiba datang menyapa dan berdiri dihadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati makanannya

"ah kau! Kenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon mengenalkan Kyuhyun pada dongsaengnya

"aku kenal dia! Kami pernah saling kenal hyung! kami punya masa lalu yang..." Seung Hyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sinis namun ketampanannya masih terlihat nyata

"jinja?" Siwon tampak terkejut mengetahui Kyuhyun dan Seung Hyun saling mengenal

"kami dulu sepasang kekasih letnan Choi!" Kyuhyun tampak begitu kikuk dan tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Seung Hyun disitu

Uhhuuk uhhuk

Siwon tersedak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu datar mengakui hubungan masa lalunya bersama dongsaengnya yang adalah namja.

"apa – apaan ini?" Siwon menatap Seung Hyun begitu kecewa

"kau tahu aku kan hyung! aku selalu ingin mencoba hal baru. Dia memang begitu menggoda" Seung Hyun begitu licik dan bernafsu saat menatap Kyuhyun

"Choi Seung Hyun!" Siwon membentak dongsaengnya

"baiklah! Kita bicara diluar hyung! aku ada perlu" Seung Hyun kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan licik disertai senyum begitu sinis

"kau tunggu disini! Habiskan makanmu" Siwon berkata pada Kyuhyun lalu keluar menarik tangan Seung Hyun sedikit kasar

.

.

"katakan jika apa yang terjadi didalam sana itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan!" Siwon menghempaskan tangan Seung Hyun menatap Seung Hyun begitu kecewa

"waeyeo? Apa kau malu memiliki dongsaeng seorang gay? Hello big bro! Lihat dirimu begitu menyedihkan! Bahkan seumur hidup kau tidak memiliki pasangan!" Seung Hyung mengejek keadaan Siwon yang memang begitu betah melajang

"itu bukan urusanmu Choi Seung Hyun!" Siwon kembali membentak Seung Hyun

"masalah pribadiku juga bukan urusan mu hyung! kau tidak perlu mengurusi dengan siapa aku berhubungan!" Seung Hyun membalas

"baiklah lupakan itu! Sekarang katakan padaku apa maksudmu menemuiku" Siwon menyerah untuk berdebat

"beri aku uang hyung! aku perlu uang untuk membayar hutangku" Seung Hyun menodong

"kau memang tidak berguna bocah tengik!" Siwon merogog saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu memberikan sejumlah uang untuk dongsaengnya

"gomawo hyung! aku pergi" Seung Hyun mengambil uang itu sambil tersenyum girang karena dia tahu Siwon memang sangat menyayanginya

"be grow up Seung Hyun-ah! aku mohon" Siwon berkata sendiri karena Seung Hyun sudah berlalu

.

.

"habiskan makanmu!" ujar Siwon saat kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menjadi murung sejak kedatangan Seung Hyun

"aku sudah kenyang letnan!" jawab Kyuhyun begitu lemas

"apa kau tidak nyaman karena Seung Hyun?" Siwon menebak

"anieo! Aku hanya,,," Kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya

"aku habiskan makanku dulu setelah itu kita pulang!" Siwon kembali duduk untuk meneruskan makannya.

Siwon memang selalu seperti itu, nafsu makannya menjadi bertambah disaat dia sedang gelisah dan stress.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya melamun didalam kamarnya yang mewah diapartement yang malah itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun melihat kearah pintu berharap Siwon mengetuk pintunya sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kamar. Dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun mendengar samar – samar Siwon seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Clek

Pintu kamar dibuka Kyuhyun untuk melihat apa yang sedang Siwon lakukan diluar sana.

"besok pagi kau harus segera mengirimkan surat panggilan itu kealamat klinik pribadinya saja! Pastikan dia harus datang untuk menjalankan pemeriksaan" itulah percakapan Siwon yang mampu Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas

"malam letnan!" Kyuhyun menyapa Siwon yang baru menutup telponnya

"kau belum tidur?" tanya Siwon melihat Kyuhyun

"aku sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mataku letnan!" jawab Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon yang duduk disofa ruang tv

"kemarilah temani aku menonton!" ajak Siwon

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon dan ada jarak diantara mereka.

"dimana kau mengenal Seung Hyun?" Siwon memulai percapakan

"teman yang mengenalkan kami!" jawab Kyuhyun kaku

"berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan dongsaengku?" Siwon terus bertanya

"sekitar 6 bulan lebih!" jawab Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Siwon

"kenapa kalian putus? Siapa yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian lebih dulu?" Siwon benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun merasa diintrogasi

"aku yang memutuskannya letnan! Karena aku kembali pada Zhou Mi" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang semakin pelan

"ohh" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya seolah dia menangkap cinta segitiga antara Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi dan Seung Hyun dongsaengnya

"apa maksud letnan bertanya masalah itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"kau panggil aku hyung saja! Akan lebih nyaman jika seperti itu" Siwon memerintah

"baiklah!" ujar Kyuhyun masih menyimpan rasa penasaran

"aku hanya penasaran saja! Karena aku ternyata tidak tahu banyak tentang kehidupan yang dijalani Seung Hyung" jawab Siwon berdiri melangkah menuju dapur

"aku akan membuat ramen! Perutku lapar sekali. Apa kau mau?" Siwon menawarkan

"tidak hyung! gomawo" jawab Kyuhyun memandangi Siwon yang sudah mulai memanaskan air dipanci kecil

"kau benar Kyuhyun-ssi! Hidupku memang sangat membosankan. Aku belum pernah memiliki pasangan. Seperti apa itu rasanya pacaran aku tidak pernah tahu" Siwon membuka mulutnya mulai menceritakan masalah pribadinya

"apa ada alasan kenapa hyung tidak memiliki pasangan? Tentu saja selain kesibukan hyung yang seorang detektif" tanya Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Siwon yang sedang memasak ramen

"orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih duduk dibangku SMP. Seung Hyun masih duduk di bangku SD kelas 5. Kehidupan kami berubah drastis sejak mereka pergi. Kami harus tinggal bersama bibi dan paman yang juga sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Sepupu kami tidak begitu menyukai Seung Hyun yang memang suka sekali berbuat onar. Suatu hari mereka nge-bully Seung Hyun dan diluar dugaan Seung Hyun membalas perbuatan mereka dengan cara yang jauh lebih kejam. Putera bungsu bibi harus dijahit sebanyak 18 jahitan karena ulah Seung Hyun yang merobek lengan kiri anak itu memakai silet. Mereka mengusir kami dan membiarkan kami hidup berdua dirumah peninggalan orang tua kami yang besar dan tidak terurus" Siwon mematikan kompor lalu menatap Kyuhyun

"hyung!" Kyuhyun membalas tatapan Siwon begitu iba

"aku menjadi sibuk karena harus mengurusi Seung Hyung yang semakin hari menjadi semakin liar. Dia hanya tahu cara menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Sudah berapa banyak orang tua yang memukulinya karena Seung Hyung melukai anak mereka. Tapi aku menjadi semakin menyayanginya dan akan terus seperti itu" Siwon menarik nafas panjang

"terus terang hyung! alasan aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Seung Hyung karena dia selalu bertidak kasar padaku" Kyuhyun membuka rahasia

"maafkan atas apa yang sudah dilakukan Seung Hyun! maafkan dia" Siwon memelas

**"**aku sudah melupakan semua itu hyung! tentu saja aku sudah memaafkannya" Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Siwon lalu menggenggamnya sekedar membuat Siwon menjadi sedikit lebih tenang

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang begitu tak terbaca. Siwon melangkah medekati Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan yang begitu tajam dan mengandung makna

"istirahatlah!" Siwon berlalu tanpa memakan ramen yang baru dibuatnya.

Siwon berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun karena dia benar – benar ingin menghilangkan hasratnya yang mulai muncul terhadap Kyuhyun.

"hyung!" Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon

"selamat malam Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Siwon tanpa menoreh kearah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Siwon lalu memeluknya dari belakang

"chua-e letnan Choi!" Kyuhyun mengutarakan perasaan yang sudah tumbuh beberapa hari ini

Blash

Jantung Siwon serasa ditusuk oleh kalimat Kyuhyun. Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu membalikan badannya kearah Kyuhyun.

"kau bilang kau menyukaiku?" Siwon menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun

"aku menyukaimu hyung!" Kyuhyun menegaskan

"gomawo!" Siwon melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari dagu Kyuhyun lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Siwon lalu sekonyong – konyong mencium bibir Siwon dan melumatnya. Siwon menghindar dan melepaskan ciuman itu

"kau!" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya

Kyuhyun kembali menciumi bibir Siwon namun kali ini Siwon diam dan sepertinya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Siwon mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Melumat, menjilat menggigit

"apa kau menyukaiku hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya melepaskan ciumannya

"sepertinya kau telah membuatku gila Cho Kyuhyun! Aku menyukaimu" Siwon kembali mencium Kyuhyun dan ciuman itu berakhir manis dengan sebuah pelukan hangat sebelum mereka masuk kedalam kamar masing – masing.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kibum sudah berada diruang introgasi. Kapten Youngwon mengawasi letnan Siwon yang melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap dokter Kim Kibum

"tolong jelaskan pada kami kenapa anda merepkan obat ini pada pasien anda bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Siwon menaruh toples obat yang dia jadikan sebagai barang bukti

"apa ada yang salah dengan obat ini?" Kibum kembali bertanya lalu membuka toples obat tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya

Kening Kibum mengerut saat melihat obat dan mencium bau obat itu. Kibum merasa asing dengan obat yang Siwon tunjukan padanya

"ini bukan obat yang ada dalam resep yang aku tuliskan" Kibum menaruh kembali obat itu

"kau jangan mempermainkan aku! Jika bukan kau yang meresepkannya bagaimana mungkin aku mendapatkan obat ini?" Siwon mulai tidak sabar

"aku ingin bertanya padamu letnan Choi yang terhormat! Apakah kau mendapatkan obat ini langsung dari tanganku?" Kibum menunjukan tingkat kegeniusannya

Siwon diam dan berfikir mencerna apa yang Kibum tanyakan memanglah benar. Kibum memberinya sebuah resep, sementara obat itu Siwon dapatkan dari apotek.

"aku memberimu sebuah resep dan kau yang menebusnya sendiri diapotek bukan? Jika isi obat itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku respkan. Apa salahku? Kau datangi kembali saja apotik itu. Tapi sebelum kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri saat melakukannya. Aku beritahu kau satu hal! Obat yang ada didalam toples itu tidak akan mungkin kau dapatkan begitu mudah. Dan tidak akan ada apotek yang bisa menukar resep dengan obat sembarangan" Kibum tampak memang sangat genius

"aku rasa banyak orang yang berkepentingan memanfaatkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Bisa saja kau sendiri yang menukar isinya atau kau ingat – ingat kembali siapa saja orang yang sudah menyentuh obat itu hingga berani menukarnya?" Kibum mengangkat alisnya menunjukan sifat arogannya

Siwon terdiam karena sejak ditebus obat itu benar – benar berada ditangannya dan tidak pernah berpindah tangan. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah menyentuhnya

"ini benar – benar gila!" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya

Kriiing kriing

Suara ponsel milik kapten Youngwon berbunyi. Kapten Youngwon segera keluar untuk menerima panggilan itu karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu Siwon.

.

Kapten Youngwon kembali masuk lalu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh curiga ditambah argument yang dikemukakan dokter Kim Kibum yang begitu masuk akal

"maaf telah mengganggu waktumu dokter! Kau sudah boleh keluar dan tidak perlu lagi menjalankan pemeriksaan" Kapten Youngwon mengijinkan Kibum.

"ghamsamida!" Kibum berdiri merapihkan pakaiannya lalu segera keluar dari ruang introgasi.

.

"kenapa kapten mengijinkan dia pulang? Aku belum selesai memeriksanya" protes Siwon setelah Kibum berlalu

"bagian lab baru saja menelponku! Mereka sudah mendapatkan hasil tes DNA yang kau minta. Hasilnya adalah tes DNA itu 50% sama dengan rambut yang terselip diantara darah itu. Dan rambut itu milikmu letnan Choi! Dengan kata lain darah itu adalah milik seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah denganmu! Aku dengar kau memiliki seorang adik yang bermasalah" Kapten Youngwon berhasil membuat Siwon tersentak

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update juga nihh **

**nah lohh kejutan apalagi nih?**

**Siwon adik kakak ama TOP Bigbang disini coz vai lagi suka ama namja nyentrik itu**

**gomawo udh review yah**

**buat Yumiewooki ini Kibum Suju setau vai Shinne g ada Kibum deh?**

**buat blackkyuline kalo vai simpeh di rate T ini ceritanya sadis jadi takut kalo ada yang flame**

**buat adynda ratih yup bener bgt vai eonnie kan paling demen bikin reader bingung hhhe**

**gomawo salam kenal juga buat Nurhanita Fenita semoga ff vai bisa terus muasin kamu yah!**

**buat ahjuma namja yupp bener obat itu nama lainnya suka disingkat LSD**

**miane buat reviewers yang g vai sebutin tapi sumpaaaah ciyuuus vai inget nama kalian semua**

**review makin banyak yah!**

**gomawo saranghae kisseu**

**muaccchhh**


	4. Chapter 4

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"mworago? Adikku menjadi tersangka pembunuhan berantai ini?" wajah Siwon pucat karena dia syock berat adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi adalah pelaku pembunuhan yang kasusnya sedang dia tangani

"dia masih sebatas tersangka kita belum menetapkan dialah pelakunya" jawab Kapten Youngwon menghibur Siwon

"tidak mungkin Seung Hyun pelakunya! Tidak mungkin dia" Siwon berusaha menyangkal dan membela adiknya

"lakukan tugasmu dengan baik letnan Choi! Bukankah kau berjanji pada korban bahwa kau akan menangkap pembunuh yang sudah membunuh keluarganya" Kapten Younwon menodong

"aku akan segera menghubunginya!" Letnan Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya untuk menghubungi dongsaengnya segera

_'nomer yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif!_' ponsel Seung Hyun mendadak mati dan tidak dapat dihubungi

Siwon mencoba lagi untuk menghubungi dongsaengnya. Namun tetap saja gagal karena Seung Hyun memang mematikan ponselnya

"kapten bukankah Cho Ahra korban yang ditemukan tewas disana adalah korban pemerkosaan? Apakah ada hasil lab dari sperma yang ditemukan ditubuhnya? Apakah cocok dengan yang dimiliki pemilik darah itu?" Siwon mencoba mencari peluang untuk menipiskan dugaan Seung Hyun sebagai tersangka

"hasil lab dari sperma itu memang tidak sama dengan DNA pemilik darah itu. Dan harus kau ketahui dugaan sementara pelaku pembantaian keluarga Cho tidak dilakukan oleh satu orang tapi lebih" Kapten Youngwon mematahkan harapan Siwon

"aku masih berharap adikku bukanlah pelakunya Kapten" Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya lalu bersanda ditembok ruang introgasi itu

"Kapten aku akan mencoba mencari adikku untuk dapat diperiksa! Percayalah aku pasti bisa membawanya kembali!" Siwon memohon pada Kapten Youngwon

"buktikan ucapanmu itu letnan Choi! Kau harus memisahkan antara masalah pribadi dan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang penegak hukum" Kapten Youngwon mengingatkan

"aku akan membuktikan kata – kataku Kapten! Aku harus pulang sekarang karena aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian diappartemen" Siwon segera membereskan barang – barangnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu

"kau tidak perlu repot untuk menjaganya letnan Choi! Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjemputnya dan mengantarnya kesuatu tempat untuk mengamankannya. Mianata jika aku meragukanmu saat ini. Kau untuk sementara ini tinggalah disini! Ada kamar yang bisa kau tinggali yang biasa dipakai petugas piket. Sampai kami berhasil menangkap adikmu yang bermasalah itu" Kapten Youngwon menjadi seperti musuh buat Siwon

"Kapten Kim! Apakah aku tampak seperti seorang pembunuh buatmu? Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku?" Siwon tampak kecewa

"saat ini tidak ada orang yang bisa aku percaya selain diriku sendiri!" Kapten Youngwon mengeluarkan sebuah file yang sejak tadi dia pegang ditangannya lalu menyimpannya diatas meja untuk dapat Siwon baca

"bacalah! Dan aku menjadi sedikit memiliki keyakinan atas dugaan dokter Kim Kibum yang menyatakan siapapun bisa menjadi tersangka atas kasus keluarga Cho ini. Kau bisa saja adalah orang yang sudah menukar obatnya lalu menyalahkan dokter Kim demi untuk membela adikmu itu" Kapten Youngwon membuka pintu lalu meninggalkan Letnan Siwon didalam ruang introgasi itu

Siwon segera membuka file tersebut dan dia semakin tercengang karena isi file tersebut adalah beberapa foto mesra antara Choi Seunghyun dan Cho Kyuhyun saat masih menjadi pasangan sesama jenis beberapa waktu yang lalu, juga beberapa guntingan berita surat kabar yang mengabarkan gosip Kyuhyun menyukai sesama jenis dan menjalin cinta segitiga antara Cho Kyuhyun dan dua namja yang namanya masih dirahasiakan.

"brengsek!" Siwon melempar file tersebut lalu kembali menjatuhkan dirinya keatas lantai yang dingin itu.

.

.

.

Clek

Pintu ruang istirahat dibuka seorang petugas dengan wajah yang begitu panik. Dia bersama dua petugas lainnya menghampiri Siwon yang masih tertidur diatas kursi ruang istirahat itu.

"letnan Choi! Bangunlah" satu petugas membangunkan letnan Siwon

Siwon berusaha membuka matanya yang masih terasa begitu berat. Mengucek kedua matanya lalu duduk agar dia bisa terbangun

"ada apa?" tanya Siwon sambil menguap

"kapten Kim sedang menuju TKP! Kami masih belum mengetahui nasib tuan Cho. Kapten Kim menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menitipkan tuan Cho ditempat adiknya di Mokpo. Adiknya dikabarkan tewas dengan luka tusukan disekujur tubuhnya yang ditemukan pembantunya. Tapi pembantu itu tidak dapat menemukan dimana tuan Cho berada sepertinya tuan Cho sudah diculik pelakunya" petugas tersebut mengabarkan berita yang sangat tidak ingin didengar Siwon saat itu

"Tuhan apalagi ini?" wajah Siwon memerah tanda dia menyimpan banyak emosi

"bagaimana bisa pembunuh itu mengetahui tempat dimana Kyuhyun disembunyikan? Siapa saja petugas yang mengantar Kyuhyun ketempat itu?" Siwon bertanya dengan berteriak

Petugas itu lalu menyebutkan nama – nama yang sudah mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke Mokpo.

"periksa semua petugas yang sudah mengantar itu dan cari tahu apakah ada diantara mereka yang memiliki hubungan buruk dengan keluarga Cho" Siwon segera keluar dari ruang istirahat dikantor polisi itu

Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. Dia lalu menelpon Kapten Kim untuk mencari kabar terbaru darinya

"yeobseo!" Kapten Kim menjawab panggilan Siwon

"Kapten aku mohon ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada memaksa

"aku tidak akan membiarkan pelakunya selamat jika aku berhasil menangkapnya! Adikku menjadi korban. Dia tidak bersalah sama sekali" Kapten Youngwon terbawa emosi saat menjawab panggilan Siwon

"aku akan menghukum pelakunya dengan hukuman setimpal siapapun dia! Walau adikku sekalipun aku akan tetap menghukumnya" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah terhadap pelaku yang masih misterius itu

"buktikan! Kau tahu hukaman yang akan menjerat pelakunya jika tertangkap? Hukuman mati!" kapten Youngwon menutup ponselnya

Kriiing kriiing

Ponsel Siwon berbunyi menerima panggilan. Siwon segera melihat kemonitor ponselnya dan betapa senangnya dia karena orang yang menelponnya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau dimana?" Siwon begitu tidak sabaran

"tolong aku hyung! aakuu terlukaa! Aku terluka saat berusaha lari dari kejaran pembunuh itu!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu ketakutan

"katakan padaku kau ada dimana?" Siwon terdengar begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun

"akuu ada didanau dekat rumah dimana aku disembunyikan! Aaaku melihat wajah pelakunya letnan! Dia adalah Choi Seung Hyun yang datang bersama temannya" Kyuhyun berhasil membuat jantung Siwon yang bermasalah terasa sakit dan sesak nafas

"aaahhhh" Siwon memegang dadanya menahan sakit

"hyung! kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mampu mendengar rintihan Siwon yang kesakitan

"aakuuu" Siwon semakin tampak begitu kesakitan

Bruuk

Siwon ambruk karena penyakit jantungnya yang kambuh akibat Syock berat.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Siwon dirawat dirumah sakit Polisi kota Seoul. Infus dan selang oksigen menjadi teman yang baik untuk tubuhnya. Sehari penuh Siwon menjadi pasien dirumah sakit milik pemerintah itu.

"selamat pagi hyung!" Kyuhyun menyapa Siwon yang baru saja sadar

Siwon membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah babak belur dan mata yang bengkak akibat sebuah pukulan, juga perban yang menutupi kepala kirinya. Siwon begitu sedih melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang parah itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau terluka parah" Siwon berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang begitu sedih

"aku tidak apa – apa hyung! yang penting aku masih hidup" Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Siwon

"hmmm hmm" Kapten Youngwon mengejutkan Kyuhyun juga Siwon

"kau sudah sadar letnan!" sapa kapten Youngwon

"berapa lama aku pingsan kap?" tanya Siwon berusaha bangun

"sekitar 18 jam mungkin!" jawab Kapten Youngwon

"ahhhh" Siwon masih merasakan sakit disekitar dadanya

"kau menempatkan dirimu dalam posisi yang berbahaya Kyuhyun-ssi!" Kapten Youngwon menyindir

"apa maksud anda kapten?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang begitu kecewa

"kau tahu dengan pasti apa maksud ucapanku!" kapten Youngwon menatap Siwon sedikit sinis

"apa lagi ini? Kau masih mencurigaiku terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini?" Siwon mulai tidak sabar

"Kyuhyun-ssi sudah memberikan keterangannya pada kami. Dia sudah mengatakan dia melihat dengan jelas wajah pembunuhnya yang adalah adikmu sendiri letnan Choi! Dan sekarang dia bersikeras ingin menemuimu dan ingin tetap berada dalam lindunganmu." Kapten Youngwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang aneh

"bukan itu yang seharusnya menjadi hal yang kau urusi kapten! Sebaiknya kau periksa siapa saja anak buahmu yang mengantar Kyuhyun-ssi ke Mokpo hingga pelaku bisa mengetahui lokasi dimana Kyuhyun-ssi berada" Siwon memijit bel untuk memanggil perawat

"aku sudah memeriksa mereka semua dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mencurigakan." kapten Youngwon terus menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan

"jadi kau berfikir akulah yang sudah memberitahukan pelaku dimana Kyuhyun-ssi berada? Apa kau pernah mengatakan padaku kemana Kyuhyun-ssi akan ditempatkan?" Siwon mencabut paksa infusan yang menempel ditangannya sehingga mengeluarkan darah

"hyung!" Kyuhyun tersentak dan begitu mengkhawatirkan Siwon

"gwencanayeo!" Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun

"baiklah! Aku menyerah. Aku harap kau aman bersamanya! Dan harus kau tahu letnan, adikmu sedang kami buru bersama rekannya yang identitasnya sudah kami kantongi" kapten Youngwon keluar dari ruangan dimana Siwon dirawat

.

"kenapa kau masih ingin bersamaku? Bukankah kau tahu aku adalah hyung dari orang yang ingin membunuhmu?" Siwon membuka percakapan saat Youngwon dan dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya dan mengijinkan Siwon untuk pulang keluar meninggalkan mereka

"karena aku sangat mempercayaimu hyung! aku percaya padamu" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh cinta

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sama. Ada cinta dari tatapan itu. Siwon lalu menunduk dan berfikir keras bagaimana selanjutnya menghadapi Kyuhyun juga Seung Hyun jika dia berhasil ditangkap.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali kekamar mereka diapartemen mewah yang disewa Kyuhyun. Siwon yang masih sedikit lemas menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas sofa tanpa menunggu masuk kedalam kamar.

"hyung kau baik – baik saja kan?" tanya Kyuhyun membelai wajah Siwon

"aku baik – baik saja Cho Kyuhyun!" jawab Siwon menatap Kyuhyun begitu sedih

"mianata letnan Choi! Aku membuat hidupmu menjadi semakin sulit" wajah Kyuhyun menjadi murung

"kenapa aku harus menangangi kasus ini? Dan kenapa kau malah ingin bersamaku sementara kau tahu aku adalah hyung dari orang yang ingin membunuhmu?" Siwon kembali mengucapkan kalimat itu

"hyung!" Kyuhyun tampak begitu sedih

"apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon merubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu hyung! saranghaeo" Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkan perasaannya pada Siwon.

Siwon berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit didadanya yang masih terasa. Kyuhyun membalas apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Lidah dan bibir mereka saling barpagut dan menggigit mesra

Mereka berciuman dengan penuh hasrat dan saling menghisap lidah juga bibir. Tangan Siwon membelai lembut rambut Kyuhyun sementara tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dibokong Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Kyuhyun perlahan lalu menuntun Kyuhyun untuk sama – sama duduk diatas sofa. Siwon duduk dengan kaki terlentang sepangjang sofa. Kyuhyun duduk diatas Siwon dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Ciuman panas itu mereka lanjutkan kembali diatas sofa itu. semakin panas dan bergairah.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Siwon berlagak naif pada Kyuhyun

"lepaskan apa yang menempel ditubuh kita hyung! aku ingin sekali melihat kau telanjang" jawab Kyuhyun nakal

Siwon turunkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang duduk diatasnya kedua kakinya dia turunkan menapak dilantai lalu dia berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun. Mulai melepaskan semua yang dia pakai dari baju hingga celana. Siwon hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

Kyuhyun tampak begitu mengagumi bentuk tubuh Siwon yang begitu sempurna. Enam kotak yang ada diperutnya membuat Siwon semakin tampak sebagai namja yang gagah.

"kau memang begitu sempurna hyung!" Kyuhyun berdiri melumat bibir Siwon dengan begitu bernafsu

Ciuman itu kembali terjadi dan kini tangan Kyuhyun mulai agresif menjalar sekujur tubuh Siwon.

"buka bajumu! Kau masih memakainya" Siwon melepaskan pakaian yang masih menempel ditubuh Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun benar – benar telanjang

Siwon dorong Kyuhyun untuk kembali duduk diatas sofa dengan kedua telapak kaki menapak lantai. Siwon rentangkan kaki Kyuhyun lebih lebar lalu berlutut tepat dihadapan selangkangan Kyuhyun dimana batangnya yang sudah berdiri tegang.

"kau tidak benar – benar berfikir aku senaif itu bukan Cho Kyuhyun!" tatapan Siwon yang selama ini teduh berubah menjadi tatapan yang binal dan nakal

Siwon rengkangkan kaki Kyuhyun dan mulai menjilati selangkangan Kyuhyun kemudian membernya. Siwon melakukan oral pada vital Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun terangsang.

"hyung-ah!" Kyuhyun mendesah

"ohhh" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah mengangkat bokongnya karena dia merasa nikmat

Siwon semakin bersemangat melakukan oral pada vital kyuhyun dan satu tangannya melakukan penetrasi pada vitalnya sendiri. Mengocok lembut vitalnya hingga tegang dari dalam celana yang masih dia pakai

Kyuhyun sepertinya akan mencapai orgasme karena serv oral yang diberikan Siwon sungguh dahsyat. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut Siwon dan menjambak lembut

"hyung-ah" desahan Kyuhyun semakin berat

"ahh hmm" Kyuhyun terus mendesah

"hyung aku akan keluar ahhhh"

Kenikmatan itu telah dicapai Kyuhyun dengan memuncratkan lendir berwarna putih itu membasahi bibir Siwon dan turun hingga kedada.

"ternyata hanya sebegitu benteng pertahananmu? Kau tidak begitu hebat Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon benar – benar berbeda saat dia melakukan sex

Siwon kembali mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk berbaring terlentang diatas sofa. Siwon angkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun dan menggantungkan kaki Kyuhyun dipundaknya.

"aku tidak senaif itu sayang! Aku tahu bagaimana cara berhubungan intim"

Siwon mulai mencoba menyentuh anus Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya sambil memutarnya dan pelan – pelan mencoba menekan jari telunjuknya untuk masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun.

Hal itu dia gunakan untuk membuat otot – otot sphincters yang mengitari anus Kyuhyun lebih relax agar saat vitalnya masuk Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa kesakitan.

"kau berbeda sekali hyung!" Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan

"jika kau ingin berhenti sekarang maka berhentilah sebelum aku berbuat semakin jauh Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon turunkan wajahnya menjilati sekitar wajah Kyuhyun

"lakukan karena bersamamu tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan" bisik Kyuhyun mesra ditelinga Siwon

Telunjuk siwon masih memutar – mutar pelan didalam anus Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kegelian. Perlahan jari itu dia tarik keluar dan memasukkannya lagi berikut jari tengahnya. Gerakan serupa terus Siwon lakukan sebelum anal sex itu dimulai.

"ahhh hyung aku ahhh" Kyuhyun merasa begitu kegelian karena pemanasan yang Siwon lakukan dianusnya

Sudah empat jari Siwon masuk kedalam anus Kyuhyun, Siwon segera mengeluarkan jarinya itu perlahan lalu turun untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya. Siwon balikan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menungging membelakanginya dia mulai memasukan vitalnya yang sudah pada bentuk dan ukuran yang sangat sempurna kedalam anus Kyuhyun.

Siwon gerakan bokongnya maju mundur perlahan. Suara desahan Siwon mulai terdengar

"ahh hhh" Siwon memejamkan matanya kedua tangannya memegang pinggul Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya maju mundur bersamanya

Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan suara gesekan dudukan kursi dengan dilantai. Kali ini tidak hanya Siwon yang mendesah tapi Kyuhyun juga mulai merasakan nikmat dari anal sex itu.

"ahh hyung kau hebat" Kyuhyun mendesah menikmati anal sex yang dilakukan Siwon bersamanya

Semakin cepat gerakan itu semakin keras suara kursi bergesekan dengan lantai marmer itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyuh sama – sama mendesah dan keringan mulia membasahi tubuh mereka

"Kyuhyun-ah! Hmmmn ah" itulah desahan Siwon saat nikmat itu dia rasakan

"hyung-ah lebih cepat" Kyuhyun menantang Siwon

Siwon semakin semangat menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur karena tantangan Kyuhyun. Deru nafas memacu didalam ruang tamu itu. desahan serta rintihan nikmat silih bergantian. Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan mencapai orgasme bersamaan. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram sofa saat klimaks menghampiri mereka berdua.

"ahh ahh ahhh hmmmm" Siwon gerakan bokongnya jauh lebih cepat kerena desakan sperma yang sudah akan keluar

"ahh hyung itu sungguh nikmat" Kyuhyun berusaha menoreh kearah Siwon

Crooot

"ah God" itulah desahan yang keluar dari bibir siwon saat orgasme dia capai.

Siwon keluarkan batangnya dari anus Kyuhyun lalu membaringkah Kyuhyun diatas sofa, menindih tubuh kurus itu lalu kembali melumat bibir tebal Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"apa aku bisa memuaskanmu sayang?" tanya Siwon saat ciuman itu lepas

"inilah saat yang paling indah yang pernah aku alami selama hubunganku dengan sesama jenis! Kau yang terbaik saat melakukannya hyung" Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Siwon.

.

.

Kapten Youngwon sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya. Dia baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari istrinya bahwa keluarganya mendapatkan terror dari seseorang melalui telpon gelap. Kabar itu tentu saja membuat Kapten Youngwon gelisah dan begitu mencemaskan keluarganya, bagaimana tidak dia baru saja kehilangan adiknya yang tidak bersalah dibunuh seorang psykopat.

Kapten Youngwon rupanya tidak mampu mengontrol konsentrasinya saat mengemudikan mobilnya. Pikirannya sudah berada dirumah bersama keluarganya hingga,,,,

Braaaakkkk

Mobil Kapten Youngwon menabrak sebuah minibus yang melintas dihadapannya. Kapten Youngwon memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya karena dadanya membentur stir dengan sangat keras. Begitu juga kepalanya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah karena terkena pecahan kaca depan mobilnya.

Kapten Youngwon mendapatkan pertolongan dari orang sekitar yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Kapten Youngwon pingsan karena kecelakaan itu dia segera dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

At Kyuhyun place

Siwon sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai, begitu juga Kyuhyun. Siwon melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman yang akan dia minum bersama Kyuhyun. Tatapan Siwon tertuju pada pisau – pisau yang tertancap rapi di_holder_nya. Siwon menyimpan gelas yang tadi dia pegang. Tangan Siwon perlahan menggapai pisau itu lalu mengeluarkan pisau yang ukurannya paling besar. Siwon tatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya lalu melangkah perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau begitu mempercayaiku? Apa karena kau mencintaiku?" tanya Siwon melangkah pelan dan menyembunyikan pisau itu dipalik punggungnya

"karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang baik letnan Choi" jawab Kyuhyun begitu tenang

"aku adalah hyung dari orang yang ingin sekali membunuhmu! Apa kau sama sekali tidak mencurigaiku mungkin saja aku adalah dalang dari semua musibah buruk yang sudah menimpamu" Siwon arahkan pisau itu keleher Kyuhyun

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**update siang" nihh yeayyy i did it**

**gimana ama kejutan di chapter ini? tercengang kah?**

**nahloohhh Siwon kah pelakunya?**

**gmn nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya?**

**sabar nunggu yah!**

**buat Marsia Rena miane vai gak tau klo key tuh namany Kibum jeongmal miane**

**gomawo buat reviewnya yah!**

**ttep review jangan kapok nerusin baca ff wonkyu yg sadis n membingungkan ini**

**deep bow**

**saranghae kisseu**

**muacchhh**


	5. Chapter 5

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon begitu tajam

"apa kau pikir dengan mengarahkan pisau itu keleherku aku bisa mempercayai perkataanmu! Aku memiliki keyakinan bukan kau pelakunya hyung! bukan kau" Kyuhyun menepis pisau yang menempel dilehernya lalu mendorong Siwon hingga terjatuh

"kenapa kau bisa memiliki keyakinan seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau tidak takut padaku sama sekali?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun begitu sedih

"tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan darimu hyung! aku tahu kau adalah orang yang sangat baik" Kyuhyun memegang bahu Siwon dan berjongkok dihadapannya

"jika memang benar Seung Hyun pelakunya aku benar – benar malu untuk melihatmu Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau harus kehilangan keluargamu juga kekasihmu! Perbuatannya memang tidak termaafkan. Jika dia berhasil ditangkap maka hukuman mati akan segera dijatuhkan untuknya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah dongsaengku!" untuk pertama kalinya Siwon kini benar – benar terlihat begitu rapuh

"kita lari hyung! kita pergi keluar negeri! Biarkan kasus ini tak terselesaikan. Jika kita lari dan menjauhi Seung Hyun maka aku akan selamat dengan begitu kita berharap saja Seung Hyun tidak akan pernah tertangkap" Kyuhyun mengutarakan ide gilanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu memelas menyimpan banyak harapan Siwon akan menerimanya

"mworago? Kau ingin kita lari? Waeyeo?" Siwon tampak tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun

"karena aku percaya padamu hyung! hidup denganmu aku pasti akan bahagia. Aku pasti akan selamat" jawab Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon begitu erat dimana jari – jarinya mencengkram punggung Siwon

"hidup tidak semudah itu Kyu! Tidak semudah itu" Siwon lepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu berdiri melangkah menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk berjongkok

Kriiiing kriiing

Ponsel Siwon berbunyi menerima panggilan dari kantor. Siwon segera menjawabnya

"yeobseo!" suara Siwon terdengar lemas

"Letnan Choi! Ada berita buruk. Kapten Kim mengalami kecelakaan dan kini kondisinya kritis. Dia dibawa kerumah sakit Polisi" staf dari kantor mengabarkan

"mworago? Kapten Kim mengalami kecelakaan? Aku akan segera kesana" raut muka Siwon menjadi pucat menutup ponselnya meraih mantel yang dia gantung dipojok ruangan lalu...

"aaaaa dadaku" Siwon tampak begitu kesakitan memegang dadanya menahan rasa sakit karena penyakit jantungnya

"hyung! gwencana?" Kyuhyun lompat menghampiri Siwon lalu memapah Siwon untuk duduk di sofa

"Kapten Kim mengalami kecelakaan Kyu! Aku harus melihatnya" suara Siwon semakin terdengar lemas dan...

Bruuk

Siwon kembali pingsan.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**The next day**

Siwon membawa serta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya melihat kondisi Kapten Kim yang sudah melewati kritisnya. Perawat mengabarkan pada Siwon jika saat ini Kapten Kim hanya ingin bertemu letnan Choi seorang tanpa didampingi siapapun termasuk anak buahnya sendiri.

Perawat mengantar Siwon untuk menemui Kapten Kim yang sudah menunggunya.

"tolong jangan buat pasien ini terlalu banyak bicara! Lehernya terluka parah saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kami khawatir pita suaranya akan rusak jika terlalu banyak bicara" perawat mengingatkan Siwon

"nee arraseo suster!" Siwon menganggukan wajahnya melirik kearah Kapten Kim

.

"apa yang terjadi kapten? Kenapa kau harus seperti ini?" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kapten Kim dengan erat

"kemarilah dekatkan wajahmu" suara Kapten Kim terdengar begitu parau

Siwon segera mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kapten Kim.

"temui istriku! Dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat kau datang" Kapten Kim mengejang lalu kembali pingsan

"kapten! Bangun Kapten!" Siwon menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh kapten Kim mencoba membuat Kapten Kim kembali sadar

"beginilah kondisi pasien setiap hari Letnan! Dia hanya terbangun selama beberapa menit saja lalu kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Lebih baik anda segera keluar dan biarkan kami merawatnya" perawat yang tadi memeriksa Kapten Kim dimulai dari kedua mata Kapten Kim

Siwon menuruti apa yang diperintahkan perawat itu. Dia segera keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kapten Kim bersama perawat yang selama ini merawatnya. Siwon segera menemui Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunggunya diruang tunggu didampingi beberapa anggota polisi

.

.

Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat pagi itu. Dia sengaja bangun pagi untuk sekedar membuatkan sarapan untuk Siwon. senyum dengan satu bibir naik menghiasi wajah tampannya saat Cheece ommelet lengkap dengan kentang gorengnya juga jus jeruk sudah siap tersaji diatas meja makan mewah itu dan merupakan hasil tangan dinginnya. Siwon namja tampan itu keluar kamar masih dengan celana boxernya dipadu kaos oblong polos berwarna putih. Dia terbangun karena mencium aroma yang membuat perutnya lapar

"selamat pagi Hyung!" sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajah tampannya

"selamat pagi sayang!" Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun

Siwon menjadi begitu terbuka dan mesra memperlakukan Kyuhyun sejak mereka bercinta tempo hari. Setiap hari mereka selalu saja menyempatkan diri untuk berciuman mesra. Dan malam tadi mereka kembali melakukan sex didalam kamar Siwon setelah mereka mabuk bersama. Itu sebabnya pagi ini Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat.

Tit

Siwon menyalakan TV plasma yang terdapat diruang makan itu menggunakan remote yang ada diatas meja makan.

"kita makan!" Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon untuk segera menyentuh sarapan yang sudah dia siapkan untuknya

Mereka menikmati sarapan bersama disertai canda juga rayuan manis dari keduanya. Mereka sama – sama berhenti saat melihat berita yang mengabarkan tersangka yang diduga adalah salah satu pembunuh yang sudah membantai keluarga Kyuhyun berhasil ditangkap saat hendak melarikan diri ke Vietnam lewat jalur air.

Tersangka yang ditangkap itu berinisial JS. Satu pelaku yang sudah disebutkan Kyuhyun saat memberikan kesaksian masih menjadi buronan dan sampai berita itu diturunkan belum juga ditemukan.

Siwon segera menelpon beberapa anak buahnya termasuk atasan diatas Kapten Kim untuk mengeluhkan kenapa saat penangkapan itu dia sama sekali tidak dilibatkan dan tidak dikabarkan. Siwon kecewa karena merasa sudah tidak dianggap oleh atasannya

"baiklah jika memang begitu yang anda inginkan saya mengundurkan diri dari kasus ini!" Siwon yang memang sedang emosi menutup ponselnya lalu wajahnya memerah

Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak tinggal diam melihat kekasihnya begitu kesal dan terlihat kecewa. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Siwon yang sedang emosi

"hyung! jika semua orang disana menyepelekan dan meragukan kemampuanmu! Buatku kau adalah yang terbaik! Dan aku merasa aman bersamamu" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kekar Siwon dari belakang lalu menyandarkan wajahnya dipunggung Siwon.

"gomawo! Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk melindungimu!" Siwon membalikan badannya kearah Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman malaikatnya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun begitu agresip seketika Kyuhyun melumat bibir Siwon yang sedang memandanginya. Mereka lalu kembali berciuman disertai nafsu yang masih tersisa.

Braaak

Tiba – tiba pintu appartemen Kyuhyun dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang. Siwon dan Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman bibir mereka segera menoreh kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu tak diundang itu

Clap clap clap

Namja yang memiliki ketampanan namun berkesan berdarah dinginadalah tamu bertepuk tangan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri begitu dekat dengan Siwon

"Seung Hyun-ah! kau,,," Siwon menelan air liurnya begitu syock saat melihat dongsaengnya berhasil menemukan tempat tinggal mereka

"apa kabar hyung?" Seung Hyun dengan wajah yang begitu dingin perlahan mendekati Siwon yang sudah melindungi Kyuhyun dengan tubuhnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Seung Hyun-ah?" Siwon mundur teratur membuat Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya juga ikut mundur

"ada yang harus aku selesaikan dengan namja biadab ini hyung! menyingkirlah atau aku akan menembakmu!" Seung Hyun terus melangkah tatapannya terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senjatanya dari balik kemeja planelnya

"andwee! Jangan sentuh dia Choi Seung Hyun aku mohon!" Siwon begitu cemas melihat Seung Hyun tiba – tiba mengarahkan pistol ditangannya kewajah Siwon

"kau bodoh hyung! kau benar – benar bodoh!"...

Bang

Seung Hyun menembak Siwon dipinggang kirinya dan Siwon terjatuh mengeluarkan darah dari luka tembaknya namun masih bisa sadarkan diri

"andweee! Kenapa kau menembak hyungmu sendiri" teriak Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon yang tergeletak diatas lantai

Buk

Seung Hyun menghantam pelipis Siwon dengan gagang pistolnya hingga Siwon pingsan dan darah keluar dari kepalanya.

Kyuhyun memucat dan tatapan tidak juga beralih dari memandangi Siwon yang memang tidak sadar, terus melangkah mundur menghindari Seung Hyun yang terus mendekatinya

"apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menembakku?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya begitu lebar dan tampan raut emosi keluar dari wajah pucat dan tampan itu

"kenapa kau begitu tega mengkhianatiku? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada hyungku?" Seung Hyun terus menodongkan pistol itu kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak lagi mundur karena tubuhnya sudah menempel didindin ruang tamu

"aku sudah mentrasfer bagianmu! Bahkan melebihi dari apa yang sudah aku janjikan. Aku rasa itu sudah cukup" Kyuhyun begitu gugup dan kaku karena dia takut Seung Hyun menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan memecahkan kepalanya

"apa kau masih juga tidak mengerti Cho Kyuhyun? Semua ini bukanlah uang semata. Aku begitu mencintaimu dan sangat menginginkanmu! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kita akan menikah dan menetap diluar negeri" air muka Seung Hyun berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi dan begitu memelas menatap Kyuhyun dengan cinta dari sorot matanya

"aku juga mencintaimu Choi Seung Hyun ! turunkah pistolmu itu. Kemarilah dekati aku! Peluk aku! Cium aku! Dan bercintalah denganku" air bening mulai menggenangi mata rubah itu

Seung Hyun perlahan menurunkan pistolnya kearah lantai wajahnya perlahan menunduk. Dadanya mengembang menarik nafas dalam lalu kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun

"jinja? Apa kau bersunggung – sungguh? Lalu apa yang tadi kalian lakukan saat aku datang?" wajah Seung Hyun kembali mengganas menoreh kearah Siwon tergeletak bersimbah darah

"aku hanya berpura – pura mencintainya Seung Hyun-ah! aku memanfaatkan kepolosannya dan berpura – pura memohon perlindungannya agar kejahatanku bisa tertutupi" Kyuhyun selangkah maju kemudian melangkah dengan jarak yang amat dekat disetiap langkahnya mendekati Seung Hyun yang masih memegang pistol ditangannya

"aku tidak melihat kepura – puraanmu saat menatapnya! Aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa jatuh cinta pada hyungku" Seung Hyun membentak, Kyuhyun dan kembali menodongkan pistol tepat dikepala Kyuhyun

"itu tidak benar! Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu kekasihku! Aku sudah membuktikannya saat membiarkan Zhou Mi menjadi korban pembantaian itu! Lalu Taemin sepupu sekaligus managerku, kau begitu cemburu padanya dan lihat apa yang aku lakukan? Aku mengijinkanmu membunuhnya. Bagaimana dengan Seohyung? Kau juga begitu curiga aku merubah orientasiku menyukai yeoja! Aku bahkan memberikan alamat apartemen barunya agar kau bisa membantainya bahkan kawanmu juga memperkosanya! Apalagi yang kau ragukan dariku?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekati Seung Hyun dan semakin dekat hingga mereka saling berhadapan

"lalu mengapa kau begitu tega membuat laporan bahwa kau melihat wajahku sebagai orang yang mengejarmu dan ingin membunuhmu?" Seung Hyun masih mengarahkan pistolnya dan kini beralih kepelipis Kyuhyun

"itu karena kau bodoh meninggalkan jejak darahmu dikamar mandiku! Aku heran kenapa malam itu kau malah nekad datang kerumahku? Kau tahu dengan pasti aku dilindungi banyak polisi! Kau pasti akan terluka!" Kyuhyun membela diri lalu mengenyahkan pistol itu dari pelipisnya dengan tangan kanannya

"karena aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan bercinta denganmu malam itu. Aku tidak menyangka Siwon Hyung yang akan menjadi pelindungmu" Seung Hyun menarik pinggul Kyuhyun menempel ketubuhnya dan mereka saling menatap

"aku juga merindukanmu! Aku terlalu lama didalam rumah sakit hingga yeoja gila itu berhasil menemukanku dan dia hampir saja membunuhku! Beruntung Siwon Hyung segera datang dan menyelamatkan aku" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Seung Hyun begitu manja

"aku sudah membereskannya! Aku heran kenapa yeoja itu bisa begitu menyimpan dendam terhadapmu? Hanya karena aku menolaknya dan lebih memilihmu dia nekad ingin membunuhmu" Seung Hyun menaruh pistolnya belakang dibalik kemeja flanelnya lalu menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun dengan jemarinya mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dan mulai mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu.

Mereka berciuman saling menghisap dan melumat lidah lawan mainnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai meraba – raba bagian belakang Seung Hyun. tangan kirinya mulai nakal memaksa masuk kedalam celana Seung Hyun untuk menyentuh intim Seung Hyun agar dia terangsang sementara tangan kanannya masih meraba bagian belakang Seung Hyun

"aku oral yah?" Kyuhyun menatap Seung Hyun begitu binal saat melepaskan ciumannya

"lakukanlah!" Seung Hyun mengambil pistolnya kembali lalu menyinpannya diatas sandaran sofa yang letaknya begitu dekat dengan mereka.

Tangan Kyuhyun begitu cekatan membuka kaitan celana jeans Seung Hyun lalu celana dalamnya dan menurunkannya hingga setengan kaki.

Sluurp

Batang Seung Hyun Kyuhyun lumat hingga memenuhi mulutnya. Seung Hyung mengejat dan memejamkan matanya menikmati oral yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari pistol yang disimpan Seung Hyun diatas sandaran sofa.

"Hmmm" desah Seung Hyun dengan mata masih tertutup saat Kyuhyun begitu aktif memainkan lidahnya dilubang batang Seung Hyun

Sluurp sluurp

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dan memasukan kembali batang Seung Hyun dimulutnya membuat Seung Hyun semakin terbang. Tangan kiri memegang batang itu sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai pistol yang disimpan Seung Hyun diatas sandaran sofa.

Kyuhyun semakin berusaha untuk menggapai pistol itu dan semakin dekat san semakin dekat lalu,,,,

Bang

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi oral sex-nya lalu berdiri menembak kepala Seung Hyun dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Seung Hyun ambruk setelah dengan darah langsung keluar begitu deras dari kepalanya.

"kau bodoh Seung Hyun-ah! seharusnya kau menuruti apa perintahku! Kau seharusnya lari keluar negeri membawa uang yang sudah aku bagi untukmu! Jika kau melakukannya kau tidak perlu mati seperti ini! Miane aku sudah tidak lagi mencintaimu karena aku kini sangat mencintai Choi Siwon hyungmu! Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku harus bisa memilikinya meski menukarnya dengan semua harta yang aku miliki aku rela karena aku hanya ingin hidup bersama Choi Siwon" Kyuhyun begitu tenang dan begitu cekatan memakaikan kembali celana dalam juga celana jeans Seung Hyun yang terkapar.

Buk buk buk buk

Kyuhyun berdiri lalu memukul – mukul kepalanya, mulutnya juga tulang pipinya sendiri dengan ujung pistol milik Seung Hyun hingga mengeluarkan darah untuk berpusa pura dia telah dilukai Seung Hyun.

Pistol itu kemudian Kyuhyun tempelkan lagi dijari – jari Seung Hyun agar sidik jari Seung Hyun akan tampak lebih jelas dibanding sidik jarinya yang juga menempel dipistol itu. Kyuhyun melempar pistol itu begitu saja.

Hhhkk hhkk

Kyuhyun mulai kembali berakting seolah dia sedang menangis dan berusaha keras mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia melangkah mendekati Siwon yang masih terkapar, menyentuh lehar Siwon untuk memastikan apakah Siwon masih hidup.

"hyung bangun hyung! aku mohon bangunlah hyun!" Kyuhyun menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Siwon yang bersimbah darah

"hyung aku mohon bangunlah!" Kyuhyun menangis lalu memeluk Siwon

.

.

"hyung!" Kyuhyuh memeluk Siwon yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah gwencana?" Siwon segera duduk dan memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang terluka

"maafkan aku hyung! aku terpaksa membunuh Seung Hyun! karena dia ingin mmebunuhku" Kyuhyun terisak dan memasang wajah yang sangat putus asa pada Siwon

"gwencana! Gwencana" jawab Siwon menepuk – nepuk punggung kyuhyun

"eottokhe?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya

"bantu aku berdiri Kyu! Bantu aku untuk duduk diatas sofa itu" Siwon melingkarkan tangan kanannya dileher Kyuhyun sementara tangan kirinya menahan luka tembak yang dilakukan dongsaengnya sendiri lalu perlahan mulai berdiri melangkah menuju sofa

"apa kau bisa membawakan tas kerjaku?" Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun

"baiklah!" jawab Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja untuk mengambil tas kerja Siwon lalu duduk disamping Siwon

Siwon merogoh isi tas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam itu . kedua tangannya mengobrak abrik isi tas kerjanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dari dalam tas itu

"aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau adalah ilis dan otak dari semua pembunuhan keluargamu sendiri dan melibatkan dongsaengku" wajah Siwon memerah air matanya menetes, wajahnya begitu penuh dengan duka dan kecewa yang amat dalam. lalu menekan borgol tersebut ditangan kanan Kyuhyun lalu menguncinya bersama tangan kiri Kyuhyun

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane update telat yah!**

**hheheh ternyata pelakunya bukan Siwon lohh dia hanya putus asa karena mikirin nasib dongsaengnya yang udh dijadiin tersangka n bkln dpt hukuman mati**

**dan pembunuhnya adalah KYUHYUN! **

**ada apa dengan Kyuhyun? dan kenapa dia begitu tega merencanakan pembunuhan tragis itu?**

**kenapa Kyuhyun begitu tega membunuh keluarganya sendiri?**

**next chapter adalah jawaban semua tanya itu,,**

**juga ada flasback dimana Kyu begitu expert menyiapkan rencana - rencana liciknya itu**

**gomawo buat yg udh review dan yang baca juga walau jadi SR**

**next chap is the end for this ff**

**terus review yah! dan tungguin ff Wonkyu vai selanjutnya**

**buat myDecember tenang aja chingu! vai selalu semangat kok negtik ff wonkyu,,, jadi tungguin terus yah ff wonkyu vai yang lainnya!**

**sekian chitchatnya **

**saranghae kisseu**

**muaacchhh**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"apa yang kau lakukan hyung? apa maksud ucapanmu itu?" Kyuhyun tercengang saat melihat kedua tangannya diborgol Siwon, kedua mata rubahnya melotot, wajahnya pucat dan nafasnya berhembus lebih cepat

"Kapten Youngwon sudah lama mengawasimu dan menaruh curiga padamu. Dia berhasil mengumpulkan bukti – bukti tentang jati dirimu Cho Kyuhyun! Juga bukti kejahatanmu yang sudah membunuh dongsaengnya saat di Mokpo. kau pikir tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan pembunuhan yang kau lakukan malam itu? Kau salah Kyu! Malam dimana kau begitu sadis membunuh namja tidak bersalah itu telah direkam oleh yeoja chingu namja itu. Kau tidak tahu dongsaeng Kapten Youngwon telah menelpon kekasihnya saat kau masuk kedalam kamar itu. Dia tidak sempat menutup telponnya selebihnya kau tahu persis apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Apa kau mau melihat bukti – bukti yang berhasil Kapten Youngwon kumpulkan? Atau kau mau mendengar rekaman yang membuktikan kaulah pembunuh dongsaeng Kapten Youngwon? Seung Hyun bahkan tidak pernah datang ketempat itu kau begitu tega membuat pengakuan Seung Hyung-lah pembunuhnya" air bening itu semakin lancar mengalir dari kedua mata Siwon. wajah tampannya tampak begitu terluka dan dia sangat kecewa. Siwon melangkah mendekati jasad Seung Hyun yang masih hangat lalu memeluknya

"tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda hyung!" Kyuhyun menggeleng – gelengkan wajahnya dan berusaha sangat keras agar tidak terlihat gugup dimata Siwon

"kau hanyalah anak angkat keluarga Cho! Mereka mengadopsimu karena rasa bersalah telah membuat keluargamu tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kau satu – satunya korban selamat dalam kecelakaan tragis itu. Saat itu umurmu baru 10 tahun bukan" Siwon raih tas kerjanya lalu menarik sebuah map kertas berwarna merah lalu membuka map itu kemudian mengeluarkan isinya dan melemparnya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**12 years ago**

Plak plak

Nyonya Cho begitu ringannya menampar pipi bocah kecil yang sedang duduk dipojok ruangan dimana tangisnya lirih terdengar menahan rasa sakit karena tamparan sang nyonya

"ampun eomma! Ampun aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" bocah itu menutupi wajahnya diatas lututnya yang melipat menghindari tamparan nyonya Cho

"bocah tidak tahu diuntung! Sudah bagus kami mau mengadopsimu dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu! Kau tidak tahu berterima kasih! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada puteriku" nyonya Cho masih terus memukuli kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, matanya melotot dan tampak dia begitu kesal pada namja yang sedang disiksanya

"nyonya Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melakukannya nyonya! Saya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana nona Ahra jatuh kedalam kolam renang. Kyuhyun sedang menghindari sesuatu hingga dia melompat kerah nona Ahra!" seorang pembantu mencoba membela Kyuhyun

"aku tidak peduli ahjuma! Yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah keselamatan puteriku sendiri yang hampir saja mati tenggelam didalam kolam" nyonya Cho meneruskan pukulannya kekepala Hyuhyun berulang – ulang

Setelah puas melampiaskan amarahnya terhadap Kyuhyun, nyonya Cho menyuruh pembantunya untuk merawat Kyuhyun.

.

.

"ahjuma jika appa dan eomma memang tidak ingin merawatku kenapa mereka membawaku kerumah ini? Sepertinya hidup sendirian dijalanan atau ikut mati bersama appa dan eomma jauh lebih baik dari pada aku harus tinggal dirumah ini" Kyuhyun menangis mengadukan nasib naasnya pada pembantu yang bertugas merawat Kyuhyun

"bertahanlan tuan muda! Untuk saat ini bertahanlah merasakan sakit saat nyonya menyiksamu juga bertahanlah saat tuan memukulimu! Nona Ahra sangat menyayangimu dan ahjuma yakin nona pasti akan bisa membuat tuan dan nyonya bersikap lebih baik padamu

**Couple years later**

Ahra yang sudah lulus Sekolah menengahnya sedang mengepak barang – barang juga pakaiannya dan memasukannya kedalam tas travel. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang baru lulus SMP melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ahra mengepak barang – barangnya lalu memasukannya kedalam tas travel.

"Kyuhyun-ah! apa kau senang akhirnya appa mengabulkan permintaanku untuk menyekolahkanmu keluar negeri?" ahra menutup resleting tas travelnya berbicara pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya

"gomawo eonnie! Tapi aku masih tetap sedih karena negara dimana kita akan melanjutkan pendidikan tidak sama! Kau akan pergi ke Amerika sementara aku ke Cina" keluh Kyuhyun menatap Ahra manja

"kau benar! Aku heran kenapa appa tidak mengirimu ke Amerika saja bersamaku? Itu akan lebih baik bukan? Aku tidak akan hidup sendirian dinegeri itu" Ahra mengerutkan keningnya memikirkan niat appanya yang memisahkan mereka

.

Tahun berganti Kyuhyun masih tinggal di Cina menjalankan study-nya disana. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bertahan hidup mandiri di negeri tirai bambu itu dengan menjajal kemampuan menyanyi di cafe – cafe karena tuan dan nyonya Cho tidak rutin mengirimkan biaya sekolah juga biaya hidup untuk Kyuhyun disana. Alasan mereka begitu enteng mereka harus membaginya karena biaya kuliah Ahra di Amerika sangatlah mahal hingga mereka tidak bisa rutin mengirimi Kyuhyun uang. Sejak menjadi penyanyi cafe itulah Kyuhyun mengenal Zhou Mi yang juga adalah seorang pemusik.

Juga beberapa ketidak adilan yang lainnya yang diterima Kyuhyun. Seluruh anggota keluarga mengikuti asuransi jiwa sementara Kyuhyun tidak diikutsertakan. Kendaraan yang Kyuhyun terima berupa motor matic bekas Ahra pakai sebelum Ahra menggantinya dengan sebuah mobil mewah. Dan perlakuan – perlakuan tidak menyenangkan lainnya yang Kyuhyun terima dari tuan dan nyonya Cho.

Semua perlakuan itu terakumulasi dalam hati dan kepala Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun menyimpan dendam pada mereka. Ditambah Kyuhyun yang dituntut untuk bisa mencari uang sendiri selepas menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Cina. Kyuhyun meneruskan profesinya saat kembali ke Seoul menjadi seorang penyanyi karena tuntutan tuan dan nyonya Cho yang ingin mengeksploitasi Kyuhyun melalui bakatnya dan mendapatkan keuntungan dari bakat Kyuhyun yang luar biasa itu.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun menjalani profesinya sebagai seorang penyanyi cafe semakin banyak penggemar yang menyukai jenis vocal Kyuhyun yang berat namun terdengar begitu sensual. Hingga sampai di telinga Seohyun seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang kariernya sedang cemerlang mengajak Kyuhyun untuk featuring di album barunya. Maka ditunjuklah Taemin sepupu Ahra yang bertugas mengatur jadwal dan kontrak kerja yang akan Kyuhyun jalani. Taemin ditunjuk langsung oleh tuan Cho karena dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun langsung memegang uang dari kontraknya bersama Seouhyun penyanyi yang sudah masuk pertelivisian di Korea. Sejak itu Kyuhyun semakin dikenal dan digemari hingga sekarang.

Tahun berikutnya Kyuhyun yang memang seorang gay menjadi salah satu member VIP sebuah club khusus dimana para kaum gay berkumpul dan bersosialisasi. Seung Hyun adalah salah satu member yang sangat digemari oleh banyak uke termasuk Kyuhyun yang mulai menyukai Seung Hyun sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Pesona Kyuhyun yang tampan dan dangat manis, juga dengan kulit yang begitu pucat mampu menarik perhatian Seung Hyun dan merekapun memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sesama jenis.

Rasa cinta yang Seung Hyun rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun bukanlah rasa cinta yang biasa saja. Seung Hyun benar – benar mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati. Seung Hyun rela melakukan apapun demi menjaga Kyuhyun. Termasuk rela berpura – pura menjadi salah satu bodyguard Kyuhyun demi menjaga dan melindungi Kyuhyun.

.

.

Suatu hari Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari meeting mendengar percakapan rahasia antara tuan dan nyonya Cho bersama penasehat hukum mereka. Mereka membahas tentang surat warisan yang akan mereka buat. Dalam percakapan itu ada debat kecil yang membahas tentang hak Kyuhyun sebagai anak angkat yang hanya akan mereka berikan 10 % saja dari semua harta yang mereka miliki dan sisanya akan mereka wariskan untuk Ahra, putri tunggal mereka.

Mendengar percakapan itu Kyuhyun menjadi semakin geram juga kalap. Dia sangat merasa tidak diperlakukan dengan layak oleh keluarga Cho itu yang telah menyebabkan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun meninggal dunia. Kyuhyun yang kalap segera mengadukan rasa sakit hatinya terhadap Seung Hyun kekasih hati. Dan mereka berdua pun mulai membuat sebuah rencana besar yaitu membantai keluarga Cho hingga tak ada satu orangpun yang tersisa.

Waktu eksekusi sudah ditentukan, Yaitu saat Kyuhyun berada diluar kota saat menjadi salah satu pengisi acara penyambutan duta pariwisata dari Jepang yang berlangsung dipulau Jeju. Seung Hyun tidak terlibat langsung dalam pembantaian itu. dia menugaskan dua anak buahnya untuk membantai keluarga Cho. Kedatangan Zhou Mi memang diluar kuasa mereka, dia datang disaat yang tidak tepat dan harus rela menjadi salah satu korban pembantain dimalam naas itu.

.

.

**Moment when Kyuhyun exchange the medicine**

Malam dimana Siwon menebus obat itu adalah malam disaat Seung Hyun datang membunuh anggota polisi yang bertugas menjaga Kyuhyun. Seung Hyun segera masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Cho untuk menemui kekasihnya yang sudah lama dia rindukan.

"chagii!" teriak Seung Hyun mencari Kyuhyun

"chagiii!" Seung Hyun mengulangi panggilannya dan mulai menaiki tangga

"Hyung-ah!" Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari kamarnya yang dikunci menghampiri Seung Hyun yang baru saja sampai dilantai atas

Mereka berpelukan begitu erat lalu berciuman mesra sekali.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam rumah hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat noda darah ditangannya

"aku habisi semua penjaga itu!" jawan Seung Hyun menekan – nekan sikutnya yang basah karena darah

"apa kau terluka?" tanya Kyuhyun tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan Seung Hyun

"sepertinya sikutku robek saat memecahkan kaca mobil petugas itu" jawab Seung Hyun melepaskan jaket kulitnya yang memang robek dibagian sikutnya

"ayo bersihkan lukamu hyung!" ajak Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Seung Hyun masuk kedalam kamarnya

Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka kedalam kamar mandi karena kotak obat memang berada disana.

Bruk

Seung Hyun menjatuhkan jaketnya diatas lantai kamar mandi hingga meninggalkan noda darah disana. Kyuhyun segera mengambil kotak obatnya untuk mengobati luka Seung Hyun.

"aku harap letnan Choi mengalami kesulitan saat menebus obatku! Aku khawatir dia akan menemukanmu disini hyung!" Kyuhyun memberihkan luka Seung Hyun menggunakan kapas yang sudah dibasahi anti septik

"kenapa mesti Siwon hyung yang bertugas mengawasimu chagii? Akan sulit buatku menemuimu. Jika bukan dia sudah pasti akan aku bereskan juga" Seung Hyun meringis menahan sakit

"dia memang orang yang baik hyung! aku juga tidak ingin kau membunuhnya" Kyuhyun menatap Seung Hyun manja

Dari saling menatap itu mereka lanjutkan menjadi berciuman, saling menyentuh, saling menghisap, menjilat, menggigit hingga saling mendorong juga menekan. Setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan membuat satu persatu benda yang ada didalam kamar mandi itu berjatuhan dan berserakan hingga berantakan. Gairah yang mereka miliki memang sangatlah tinggi dan ekspresif.

Tidak cukup hanya didalam kamar mandi itu, kemesraan mereka lanjutkan didalam kamar dan membuat kamar Kyuhyun tak kalah berantakan. Mereka bercinta begitu liar seperti sepasang singa yang sedang bercinta.

Selesai bercinta, Kyuhyun segera memakai kembali celananya lalu membuat kamarnya semakin berantakan seolah seseorang telah menyerangnya.

"saatnya aku pergi chagi!" Seung Hyun memakai kembali celananya lalu merapihkannya

"pergilah sebelum kakakmu datang!" Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan aksinya

"ini! Aku rasa milikmu sudah habis!" Seung Hyun memberikan sebotol obat bius yang sudah menjadi konsumsinya pada Kyuhyun

"sudah lama aku menghabiskannya hyung! aku sangat membutuhkan ini dibanding obat yang diresepkan dokter itu" Kyuhyun menerima botol obat pemberian Seung Hyun lalu memasukannya kedalam saku celananya

"amankan! Jangan sampai Siwon Hyung menemukannya" Seung Hyun mengingatkan

"arra!" balas Kyuhyun manja

Seung Hyun segera pergi setelah Kyuhyun menelpon Siwon dan berpura – pura sesuatu yang buruk sudah menimpanya. Kyuhyun segera lari menuju lift khusus menurunkan cucian keruang laundry, dia berpura – pura hendak bersembunyi disana hingga Siwon datang. Kyuhyun terus berakting berlari memeluk Siwon dan memasukan botol obat yang ada ditangannya kedalam saku jas Siwon yang tebal itu. tidak hanya disitu, Kyuhyun terus melakukan aksinya hingga berpura – pura tegang hingga kejang – kejang saat Siwon datang.

.

Mendapati kondisi Kyuhyun seperti itu, keadaan kamar yang berantakan juga pembunuhan kedua petugas polisi, Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun ketempat praktek dokter Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat Siwon benar benar sudah tidur lelap disamping ranjangnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun turun dengan langkah mengendap – endap sambil membawa labu infus ditangannya menghampiri jas Siwon yang tergantung di capstock. Kyuhyun rogoh kedua saku jas itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi obat dari apotik dan disaku lainya adalah obat pemberian Seung Hyun.

Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam toilet kamar rawat itu sambil membawa obat juga labu infus dikedua tangannya. Didalam toilet itu, Kyuhyun buang kedalam kloset isi botol obat didalam botol yang diresepkan dokter Kim dan menukarnya dengan botol obat pemberian Seung hyun. kyuhyun buang botol yang sudah kosong itu kedalam tempat sampah yang ada didalam toilet dan tidak lupa menyiram kloset agar obat – obat itu larut.

Kyuhyun memang siap dengan resiko jika sampai Siwon terbangun saat mendengar suara air yang keluar melarutkan obat itu. dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban dan akan mengatakan dia sudah tidak bisa menahan sakit diperutnya karena sembelit yang menyerang. Tapi beruntung sekali, Siwon tetap tertidur karena lelah yang luar biasa sejak menjadi penjaga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masukan kembali obat dalam kantung plastik berlabel nama apotik kedalam saku jas Siwon lalu kembali berbaring untuk tidur diranjangnya.

**Back to present day Siwon and Kyuhyun moment**

Kyuhyun melihat lalu membaca sedikit saja berkas yang berantakan itu tanpa mengambilnya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi bisa mengelak karena apa yang baru saja diucapkan Siwon memang terbukti diberkas itu. wajah Kyuhyun semakin pucat karena dia pasti akan mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatannya.

"kau tega melakukan semua ini Kyuhyun-ah" wajah Siwon begitu terluka dan air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya

"apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung? kini kau sudah menemukan pembunuh yang sebenarnya adalah aku" Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon begitu tajam disertai ekspresi wajah yang begitu dingin

"aku akan menjebloskanmu kedalam penjara Kyuhyun-ssi!" jawab Siwon mulai menelpon seseorang

"aku tidak ingin mati didalam penjara hyung! lebih baik kau bunuh aku!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris saat mendengar Siwon menyapa seseorang yang ditelponnya dengan panggilan Direktur

Siwon tidak mengindahkan teriakan Kyuhyun, dia terus saja berbicara dengan seorang yang dia panggil komandan dan melaporkan bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan pembununya dan meminta untuk segera mengirimkan ambulance untuk membawa jasad Seung Hyun adiknya. Siwon menutup telponnya lalu melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah berair mata, lalu jongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun

"apa yang membuatmu begitu bersedih hingga kau menangis Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya Siwon berusaha bersikap lebih tenang lalu menyeka air mata Kyuhyun

"penjara! Aku tidak ingin membusuk didalam tempat itu hyung! bunuh aku aku mohon" Kyuhyun terus meneteskan air matanya, menatap Siwon begitu memelas

"kematian terlalu mudah untukmu Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau memang harus membusuk didalam penjara balasan atas semua perbuatanmu" Siwon mencengkram dagu Kyuhyun dengan sangat kasar lalu menghempaskannya

.

Tiba – tiba bantuan unit datang masuk kedalam apartemen Kyuhyun mengagetkan Siwon juga Kyuhyun. Jasad Seung Hyun segera diangkat oleh petugas. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang segera diamankan petugas lalu membawanya untuk segera turun dan keluar dari apartement itu.

"selamat kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan baik letnan Choi!" Direktur divisi kriminal memberikan apresiasi atas prestasi Siwon

"aku hanya meneruskan apa yang sudah Kapten Kim kerjakan Direktur!" Siwon menganggukan wajahnya

"bawa tangkapanmu sendiri kawal dia hingga sampai kekantor pusat" perintah Direktur itu pada Siwon

"baik pak!" Siwon bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun yang memang sudah diamankan petugas lainnya.

.

.

Siwon duduk dijok belakang mobil polisi bersirine itu, disebelah Kyuhyun yang terikat borgol dikedua tangannya.

"seharusnya kau membunuhku saja Letnan Choi! Kau akan menyesal karena tidak membunuhku saat kau memiliki kesempatan itu" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun bersuara menatap Siwon dengan tatapan iblisnya

"mana mungkin aku akan menyesalinya Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau akan mati membusuk didalam sel tahananmu" Siwon mendelik memalingkan wajahnya melihat kearah jalan

.

.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang menyerang Kyuhyun saat didalam ruang interogasi. Kyuhyun masih dalam pendiriannya tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dari penyidik meski dia harus menerima perlakuan kasar dari satu penyidik yang sudah habis kesabarannya. Siwon terus mengamati ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun diruangan samping ruang interogasi itu

"biar aku yang menanyainya!" Siwon menawarkan diri untuk menginterogasi Kyuhyun

.

Siwon meminta penyidik untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua didalam ruang interogasi yang dingin itu. Siwon menatap kearah kaca cermin dimana diruangan lain adalan kaca tembus pandang keruang interogasi.

"kenapa kau lebih memilih mereka menyiksamu daripada menjawab pertanyaan mereka?" Siwon duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun dingin

"hukuman yang akan aku dapatkan tidak akan berkurang meski aku memberikan mereka jawaban! Jadi bukanlah lebih baik aku diam dari pada membuang energiku" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah dinginnya

"yah hukuman mati tentunya yang akan kamu dapatkan Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau pasti sudah tahu itu" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kini dengan tatapan kecewa

"kemarilah! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Letnan! Dan aku tidak ingin mereka mendengarnya" wajah Kyuhyun semakin terlihat menyebalkan

"jangan main – main denganku!" bentak Siwon menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya

"baiklah jika kau memang ingin mereka semua mendengar ucapanku! Dari semua kebohongan yang aku lakukan selama bersamamu ada satu yang jujur dan tulus! Saranghae Letnan Choi! Jeongmal saranghae" air mata Kyuhyun menggenang dipelupuk matanya lalu perlahan mulai menetes membasahi pipinya

Bibir Siwon menggigil menahan tangis yang akan tumpah saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat begitu tulus. Siwon berusaha keras mengatur nafasnya juga emosinya.

"aku pasti akan menemuimu Letnan Choi! Aku akan membuktikan cintaku agar kau dapat mempercayaiku!" Kyuhyun terus saja berbicara hingga membuat Siwon meneteskan air matanya

"aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu yang telah membunuh adikku!" Siwon bergegas berdiri meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk menuju pintu

"dengarkan aku baik – baik letnan Choi! Aku pasti akan menemukanmu kemanapun kau pergi! Meski hanya arwahku, aku pasti akan menemukanmu! Itulah bukti aku benar – benar mencintaimu!" teriak Kyuhyun benar – benar diluar kendali

Siwon bergegas keluar lalu membanting pintu setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang makin terdengar aneh.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**One month latter**

Letnan Siwon juga Kapten Kim mendapatkan penghargaan juga promosi atas prestasinya mengungkap kasus pembunuhan yang menjadi kasus nasional karena melibatkan seorang artis sebagai pembunuhnya. Di minggu yang sama, Kyuhyun sudah dijatuhi vonis hukuman mati karena dia tidak terbukti mengalami gangguan kejiwaan saat seorang psikiater ditugaskan memeriksa kejiawaan Kyuhyun. Dan kini menjadi salah satu tahanan disebuah Rutan dimana semua penjahat kakap menjadi penghuninya. Didalam Rutan itu Kyuhyun harus menjalani hukuman sebagai terpidana mati menunggu hari eksekusinya.

Siwon yang masih belum bisa melepaskan kenangan buruk atas kematian Seung Hyun juga sosok Kyuhyun dalam hatinya memilih untuk pensiun dini dan mengundurkan diri dari kesatuan Divisi Kriminal. Siwon memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri menghabiskan hari – harinya sebagai lajang dan pensiunan disebuah desa terpencil dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul yang keras.

**Six Month Later**

Kyuhyun sedang menulis dibuku hariannya didalam sel tahanannya yang begitu sempit dan sesak, saat seorang sipir menghampirinya.

"apa yang kau inginkan memintaku datang menemuimu?" tanya sang sipir pada Kyuhyun

"lusa adalah hari exsekusiku bukan? Seperti sebuah faham yang dianut orang Jepang. Harakiri atau bunuh diri adalah cara yang jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi seorang pengecut. Aku ingin melakukan faham itu! aku ingin melakukan Harakiri. Dan aku memerlukan bantuanmu tentunya. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku!" Kyuhyun menutup buku hariannya lalu melangkah mendekati sang sipir

"kau memang orang gila! Kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan meminta sesuatu dari seorang sipir?" bentak sang sipir

"aku tahu kau sedang dalam kesulitan uang! Aku bisa memberimu banyak asal kau temui saja pengacaraku! Lagipula tugasmu tidak susah kok!" Kyuhyun memasukan sebuah kartu nama pengacaranya kedalam saku seragam sang sipir

"aku tidak percaya semua omong kosongmu pembunuh!" umpat sipir melemparkan kartu nama itu hingga jatuh kelantai

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku jujur atau tidak jika kau tidak mencoba menelpon pengacarku untuk membuktikan perkataanku!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan wajah licik

Sipir itu memandangi kartu nama yang dia jatuhkan lalu mengambilnya kembali

"aku akan menelponnya! Jika memang benar terbukti aku ingin kau memberiku uang 10 juta!" sipir itu berlalu membawa kartu nama yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

.

.

Sipir itu kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari pengacara Kyuhyun.

"katakan apa yang kau minta dariku?" tanya sipir tiba – tiba mengejutkan Kyuhyun

"aku akan memberimu 1 milyar jika kau mau membelikan aku beberapa botol spirtus dan ,,,,," bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga

**The next Day**

Siwon sedang menikmati sarapan paginya ditemani anjing jenis Chihuahua yang sudah begitu setia menjadi teman hidupnya dirumah sederhana namun bagitu asri karena banyak tanaman juga pepohonan yang Siwon tanam dihalaman rumahnya.

Tiit

Siwon menyalakan tv layar datarnya, duduk santai dengan tangan menenteng sandwich kesukaannya, menggendong anjingnya diatas pangkuannya.

**Breaking news**

_'seorang terpidana mati bernama Cho Kyuhyun ditemukan tewas terpanggang didalam sel tahanannya dini hari tadi. Kuat dugaan terpidana ini sengaja mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara membakar diri dikarenakan depresi karena harus menjalani eksekusi yang akan dilaksanakan sore ini...'_

Siwon tersentak melihat berita yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sandwich yang dia tenteng ditangannya dia jatuhkan begitu saja hingga menjadi makanan anjingnya. Mata Siwon berkaca – kaca saat mengingat kembali kenangan singkat yang dia rasakan bersama Kyuhyun.

_'kenapa kau begitu ingin mati dengan caramu Kyuhyun-ssi? Kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu menyakiti tubuhmu dengan membakarnya. Eksekusi yang akan kau dapatkan tidak akan sesakit itu. kau memang benar – benar bodoh'_

Siwon mematikan kembali televisinya, menurunkan anjingnya dari pangkuannya lalu melangkah keluar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Siwon memandangi semua hasil tanaman yang dia tanam, melangkah mengitarinya dengan menyentuh dedauan yang dilewatinya.

_'Tuhan kuatkan aku! Kuatkan aku Tuhan! Berikan aku kekuatan untuk dapat melupakannya'_

Siwon memejamkan matanya mengarahkan wajahnya kearah langit pagi yang cerah itu. dan air mata mengalir diujung kedua matanya.

"selamat pagi Letnan Choi!" suara namja yang tidak asing terdengar ditelinga Siwon tiba – tiba menyapa mengejutkan Siwon

"Cho Kyuhyun..." Siwon membuka matanya sangat lebar seolah tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya

**Flash back to moment Kyuhyun in jail**

"aku akan memberimu 1 milyar jika kau mau membelikan aku beberapa botol spirtus dan membantuku keluar dari rutan ini! Aku tahu kau begitu membenci Je Hoon yang sudah membunuh dongsaengmu bukan? Ini saatnya kau membalas dendam atas kematian Dongsaengmu. buat dia mabuk hingga tidak sadarkan diri dengan pil ini" Kyuhyun memberikan dua butir pil keatas telapak tangan sipir yang masih melongo mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun

"kau hanya tinggal memasukannya kedalam minumannya! Saat dia tidak sadar bawa dia kedalam selku lalu kita akan membakarnya dengan spirtus yang akan kau beli nanti! Buat seolah – olah aku bunuh diri! Kita pasti bisa melakukannya" Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mengangkat satu bibirnya keatas dan tampak dia memang seperti iblis yang sangat tampan

.

.

"aku sudah membuktikan apa yang aku ucapkan saat itu letnan! Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan ingin selalu bersamamu! Begitu banyak yang harus aku lewati untuk bisa menemukanmu kembali pangeranku! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak peduli hidup atau mati selama aku bersamamu" Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon begitu dalam dan senyuman iblis itu kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya yang nyaris sempurna itu

**The end**

**annyeong**

**akhirnya tamat juga yeaayyyyy**

**gmn ama endingnya yg gantung ini? seperti biasa suspense atau thriler pasti endingnya menggantung kaya gini kan?**

**semoga dapat feelnya yah!**

**gomawo buat yg udh setia nunggu ff ini smp tamat**

**gomawo juga buat review kalian miane spt biasa vai gak bisa absen satu satu**

**miane klo telat yah!**

**buat my december yupp vai udh eomma dari 2 anak namja say umur vai seumur uri leader yg lagi wamil tuh heheh**

**trus buat requestnya okey vai coba cari dulu yah! kira" makhluk kaya apa yang bakalan vai angkat ke ff wonkyu selanjutnya**

**buat ahjuma namja cerita dongengnya nantiiii yaaahhhh**

**semoga klian puas ama ff the cruel ini**

**buat yang mau kenal vai lebih dekat boleh add fb vai di vai piowliang atw twitter vai di vai_embunmalky**

**klo kalian asyiik boleh tukeran pin bb qta ngobrol dehh soal ff wonkyu :p**

**ttep tungguin ff wonkyu vai yang lainnya**

**gomawo saranghae kisseu popo**

**muaaaccchhhh**

**bubaaayyyy**


End file.
